When it Rains
by Nanaia
Summary: -Story under revision- Kaoru receives a letter and a secret about her past is revealed. However, she's decided not to let Kenshin and the others find out the truth. People from her past shows up. How will Kenshin react to all of this?
1. Prologue x revised x

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything.

Author's Note: It's been over a year and to be honest I didn't expect to come back to this story or any other for that matter. I decided to rewrite this story because, frankly, I was very displeased with a lot of aspects of it. Also the first chapters were terribly written. I hope to make it better now… For those who read it before, it will have some changes, but the plot hasn't changed.

Important note: I wrote this fic under another penname - **Saby-chan** - long time ago, but the fic is still mine. lol Just in case... :)

_Especial thanks to CrismHeart for beta reading this chapter for me :glomps Chris-chan:_

**Status of this chapter: revised - 01/2005**

* * *

**When it Rains**

**Prologue**

Kaoru woke up from her nightmare, panting hard with sweat all over her face. Sitting, she made an effort to even her breath and to put herself together. However, the images from her dream, too clear and real, kept flashing before her eyes, blurring her vision.

She wished in vain that it had been only a bad dream. Just an ordinary bad dream anyone could have had. However, she knew that reality was not that kind. It could never have been a dream when those images were part of a memory she tried to forget. Conjuring all of her will, Kaoru had successfully buried all those unpleasant memories very deep in her mind for a while by replacing them with her daily routine, such as practicing her kendo and fighting to maintain her father's dojo all by herself. After meeting Kenshin and the others, it became so much easier. She had not only the dojo but also a new family to look after. And that role had pleasantly become such a part of her being that, only now, had she realized how deep she had buried those terrible memories.

However, as Kaoru had bitterly realized, one of the most aggravating and distinctive qualities of an unwanted past is to knock on one's door when least expected. When that dreadful, sometimes soft, knock happens, there is no turning back. The person can either face it or run from it. Kaoru's secret had literally come to her on her doorstep. Earlier that day, Kaoru had received a letter addressed to her.

In the dark room, she got up, needing to see it again, the very cause of her distress. Kaoru walked over her closet. She grabbed a little wooden box and opened it to find the letter carefully kept. Kaoru touched it slightly, almost as if she was afraid, and read it for the twentieth time that day. In vain, she wished this time the words had changed. _Only a misunderstanding_, she pleaded inwardly, though she knew in her heart that it was not.

Kaoru remembered feeling excited upon first receiving the letter. She thought it was probably from Misao who planned to visit them soon or maybe from Yutaro. With a smile on her face, she hurried to open it, only to freeze in shock afterwards. Her smile quickly faded. Only now did she realize her luck for being alone at that particularly moment. If she had not, her friends would undoubtedly have noticed her shock and dread upon reading the letter and demanded details she was not ready to give. She wondered, for that matter, if she would ever be able to provide the answers.

Kaoru's blue eyes widened at each word read. Her hands trembled as she held the paper, _Not__ now! Not after all this time when I thought that I could leave all those terrible memories behind. I thought everything had ended after his death. Why? Who?_

But she forced those thoughts away when she heard voices and footsteps approaching. She quickly hid the letter in her sleeve._ I don't want them to know. They cannot find out!_

Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin were back from their earlier fishing. After their arrival, a typical scene, Kaoru barely noticed, took place. As the spike-haired boy and the tall man were arguing about something like they usually did, Kenshin, wearing his classic rurouni smile on his face, was trying to put an end to the quarrel.

"Calm down, Yahiko, sessha doesn't really think that Sano was trying to drown you on purpose. I'm sure he was just playing around."

"No he wasn't! And if you haven't gotten there in time I would be dead right now"

"Oh! Don't be so weepy, Yahiko-CHAN! You've gotten what you deserved for calling me chicken-head"

"Stop calling me chan, that's what started everything. If you would respect me as the MAN I am then I wouldn't keep calling you rooster-head" Yahiko replied, raising his chest with pride.

After hearing that, Sano's cheek visibly inflated, his entire face reddening at the effort to hold the cackle that was ready to burst. He looked once more at Yahiko's offended face and, not being the kind of man who could easily restrain his mood, Sano burst out laughing without any delay.

Yahiko was the epitome of indignity itself. That was the last straw for him. He jumped on Sanosuke, crawling his way up to the other man's head. Blocking the taller man's view, Yahiko began to bite him senseless.

Sano, unable to see, yelled things at Yahiko that would make even "chan" seem like a very nice compliment to him. Sano dragged them both without a set direction, hitting and stumbling anything they met ahead.

Kenshin heard the noise before it actually hit the ground. Unfortunately, he was too far away to prevent it. Kaoru's favorite vase was on the floor turned into irreparable pieces, but at least the broken vase brought the fighting pair to a halt.

Both Sano and Yahiko knew they were doomed and if there were only the slightest chance of salvation against Kaoru's rage, it would be granted to the first to prove his innocence. Looking at each other, they incoherently started.

"Jou-chan, ya saw everything. It's his fault. The little brat was aiming at your vase the whole time. He even told me that yesterday."

"Ugly, it wasn't my fault. You know he started it. Besides, he must have had his early amount of sake and was tripping over like a drunk."

"Oh, shut up, brat. She knows it takes a lot more than my early amount to get me drunk. Besides, Jou-chan, he called you Ugly! Hah! I won!"

"It's okay, Sano, Yahiko. It's just a vase anyway. Don't you guys worry about it. I'll clean it up."

Of all the things they were expecting to hear from her, that, for sure, had not been on the list. It took them a moment to recover and when they finally did, she was already leaving the kitchen.

"Ugly"

"Jou-chan"

"Kaoru-dono"

"W-what"

"I don't know what surprised me the most— the fact you didn't care for the vase or the fact you yourself will clean it up." Yahiko said shaking his head.

"Did you eat of your own food, Jou-chan? That can be dangerous, ya know"

"Is everything all right, Kaoru-dono"

Realizing that her actions would only make them worried and suspicious, she tried to clean up her mistake. She would, for their sake, put on a mask.

"Here I am, trying to show my endless mercy for you guys, but instead of being grateful you choose to insult me! You do not deserve my compassion. Especially you, Yahiko-chan, who keeps calling me names! And you Sanosuke Sagara, who thanks to my unlimited kindness, gets fed every single day. Instead of thanking me, what do the two of you do? Break my vase and get on my nerves." Kaoru yelled at them, mysteriously finding in the middle of her speech a nearby bokken to emphasize her rage. "Yahiko, I want you to do five hundred swings before lunch and five hundred more after. You're getting too lazy with your training! And Sano, if you want to eat here today, you better start helping with the chores. You can begin cleaning the mess you just did." She said pointing to the thousands of pieces of the broken vase.

Cursing loudly, Yahiko went to the dojo to start his practice without saying a single word after seeing the look of pure death shimmering in Kaoru's eyes.

Sano, not seeing a way out nor wanting to spend the day without food, started to recoil from the broken pottery, grumbling from start to finish.

Kenshin, on the other hand, with brows knotted, stared after Kaoru, a tinge of concern rising.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kaoru tried her best to keep her mind away from the letter and the problems that would come along with it, but she found incredibly hard to do so as her thoughts kept betraying her. For that reason, she went directly to her room after dinner, hoping to avoid any questions Kenshin might have concerning her unusual behavior that day. Also, being left alone meant to letting all pretenses drop. 

And there she was now, staring at the letter in her dark room, after only a few hours of sleep. She closed her eyes; a single tear fell down her cheek. Memories of a stormy night flooded her mind.

_Rain._

_Thunders and lightning._

_She was running, shaking her head, trying to shove away the images she had just seen. But it was impossible; they were now attached to her soul._

_Her father_

Her hero

_How could he do something like that? _

_That day, everything she believed and learnt was crushed into a lie. Heartbroken, Kaoru felt the ground being pulled away from beneath her feet. _

_Blood was all over her despite the rain, its smell assaulting her senses._

_She had never seen so much blood sprayed. It produced a pool of a red liquid on the ground. Then again, she had never seen someone dying before either. _

_And__ all she could do was to keep on running. _

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. She was back in her room and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She cried until there were no more tears left.

_How could you do that father? How could you betray everything you claimed to believe in?_

* * *

Yokohama

A man was sitting in a bar, lost in his thoughts. He was wearing western clothes, a gray over coat and a black hat, which he didn't even bother to take off as he drank sake. The stranger kept staring at the letter he'd received that very day.

_I wonder if the others received a letter like this one too or if... she did. _This last thought made him stir up a little. The idea of her being hurt or threatened was something he couldn't and wouldn't allow. With that in mind, he decided he would have to protect her, even if she did not want him to.

_She's__ almost nineteen now. I hope everything with her went fine during these past years. I wonder if she's still a stubborn girl like she used to be or if she's learnt how to cook, _a grin spread on his face, but it faded away when he glanced the letter one more time.

"Excuse me, sir? ... Hmm... Sir? Hey, sir?"

The bartender voice finally reached him"Um...Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, but we're about to close and you..."

"It's ok I was leaving anyway."

"Are you ok, sir? I mean, you looked lost a few minutes ago" the bartender said casually, wiping up the counter with a white cloth.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I noticed you're not from this area. There's an inn just across the street if you need a place to spend the night. It's very nice and not at all expensive."

"That won't be necessary, I'm leaving this town already."

"Oh, really? Where to, if you don't mind me asking." the bartender asked, filling his glass one last time.

The man drank all the sake at once. "Tokyo"

The bartender chuckled and asked "Tokyo? What for"

The man put down the glass and turned around to leave. He whispered only one word too low for anyone else to hear, just a name.

"Kaoru."

* * *

... To be continued ... 

Glossary:

Sessha: this unworthy one, it's how Kenshin refers to himself in first person.

Bokken: wooden sword

-dono: miss/sir

AN 2: Thanks for reading! I really would love to know what you think of this chapter

Oh! English is not my first language so if you find some odd sentences or anything else unusual, please let me know. I would really appreciate it, since that way I can improve my English. I find that writing fanfics it's a great way for me to practice it :)


	2. Chapter 1 x revised x

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything.

AN: **Chapter revised **– 01/2005

_Especial thanks to CrismHeart for beta reading and for becoming such a good friend :) _

* * *

**When it Rains**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four days since Kaoru first received the letter, and though she had thought something would come of it, nothing strange had actually occurred since then. No letters... no threats... no one showing up at the dojo to intimidate her.

Kaoru pondered briefly, while changing to her training outfit, if she had overreacted over the letter. _Maybe it's just someone playing games with me_, she thought, _a really bad joke._ But a voice on the back of her head snorted at her pitiable attempt to lie to herself. _Read the letter again if you want to be sure_, the voice disdainfully pointed out.

Sighing she took hold of the letter to see the ruthless words again after reading it more times than she could count. And every time she did, it caused her heart a pain, as if she were being stabbed with a sharp piece of ice.

_"Kamiya Kaoru, _

_There is nothing in the world more satisfying than knowing your father is spending eternity in hell. He deserved it for having hid himself shamefully behind a non-killing technique and words of peace. _

_All we want now is to put an end to his legacy. You will be seeing the murderer soon in hell. But first you will pay for his sins."_

There was no denying, it wasn't just a joke and she couldn't lie to herself. A heavy feeling of sorrow overtook her as the word **murderer** registered on her mind. Kaoru closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. _I have to be strong, _she thought firmly.

The sun was shining comfortably, with sunlight gracefully painting a pattern on the ground. Birds sang happily, their chorus filling the air. Looking up to the blue sky, Kenshin decided it was the perfect day for laundry. He gathered clean water from the well, poured it into the basin, and mixed it with the right amount of soap until enough bubbles had formed. Putting some dirty clothes into the basin, he started to rub a stain clean. All the while, Kenshin listened Sano's babbling about his gambling the night before.

"Oro, Sano! You know you shouldn't get yourself in trouble because of gambling." Kenshin censured his friend.

"Why! They were cheating! And no one cheats me, that's why I beat them up. The nerve, they thought they could take me down! Those jerks deserved it"

"Yes, but Sano you shou..." Kenshin trailed off as he watched Kaoru passing through him with a very sad look on her face. His eyes lingered on her swollen red ones. _Has she been crying again?_

"Hey, Jou-chan! Aren't you at least telling us good morning? Where are you going in such a hurry" Sano scolded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't seen you two. Good Morning, Sano, Kenshin. But weren't you at breakfast this morning, Sano" Kaoru asked, feigning routine.

"Oi! Of course I was, but you weren't! Jeez, Jou-chan, it looks like you didn't sleep at all last night." His lips suddenly twisted into a mischievous smile, "Don't tell me you were sneaking around late at night? Have you found yourself a crush?" he teased deliberately eyeing Kenshin, intending to watch his reaction.

"SANO" Kaoru yelled, blushing hard. "Mou, Sano! Don't you have anything else to do other than picking on me?" Kaoru said pouting.

"What? A crush would do good for you. You're old enough by now. Of course, he would have to pass through our approval, right Kenshin?" Sano teased again, already realizing the deadly glint in Kenshin's eyes.

The glint wasn't there anymore when he next spoke, "Kaoru-dono, Sano's right"

"About what?" Kaoru asked in surprise, her heart sinking a little.

"I am?" Sano's eyes bulged.

Noticing their confusion, Kenshin let out a deep sigh and went on"Sessha was talking about the breakfast. Kaoru-dono didn't have it today, that she didn't." His voice and eyes were full of worry.

Their eyes locked briefly, Kaoru saw concern in his violet pools and instantly regretted for causing him that feeling. Trying to reassure him, she summoned her brightest smile and cheerfully replied, "That's because I wasn't hungry, Kenshin. But you know what? I feel hungry now. I think I'm gonna eat something" Kaoru eyed Sanosuke reproachfully, "Do we still have food from breakfast or did a certain rooster head have it all" Kaoru asked glaring at Sano.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism! That's why I have to eat a lot" Sano grumbled.

"Yeah, right!" Kaoru smirked.

"Oro!"

Kaoru walked towards the kitchen, all the while Kenshin's eyes followed her. There was something she was not telling him. And he knew it was far too serious to be something as silly as a crush. However, despite his comforting thoughts, something inside of him stirred at his friend's taunt. She certainly was old enough by now. A semblance of gold flickered in his eyes.

"Wow Kenshin! Stop gawking at Jou-chan, will ya?" Sanosuke's voice jolted him from his thought-filled trance. His friend's lips curved into a mischievous smile, "It would be a lot better if, instead of gawking at her, you did something about it!"

"Oro! Sessha wasn't... It's not like that Sano. Sessha is worried about her." Kenshin replied, a slight tinge of red appeared across his cheeks.

"Yeah, right! Seriously Kenshin, I don't get the two of you. How can two people be so dense?" Sanosuke asked to no one in particular, a fish bone hanging out of his mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kenshin said, feigning innocence as he resumed washing his laundry.

Sano just ignored him, "Yeah, right. One would have thought that after that Enishi disaster, you two would get it over with."

"It's nothing like that, Sano." Kenshin replied quietly.

Sano regarded the rurouni, an eyebrow arching towards him. The tall man set his face in a serious expression and looking up at the sky, he said sternly, "Then you're pretty cruel."

"What does that suppose to mean, Sano?" Kenshin's voice also took on an edgy tone.

Sanosuke seemed to deliberately ignore Kenshin's edgy tone, and continued on as if the other man hadn't said a word, "She's obviously in love with you. If you don't feel the same way, you should come clean with her."

"I don't know where are you going with all this, Sano, that I don't."

"You don't? It seems that even with some matters, you can be selfish afterwards." Sano's eyes finally met Kenshin's. The former gangster could speak surprisingly serious sometimes. "This much talking is making me hungry." Sano said, his usual nonchalant self taking place, his stomach actually grumbling.

"Oro! You just had breakfast, Sano!"

"Fast metabolism, like I said… Fast metabolism."

* * *

Kaoru was practicing at the dojo, very concentrated in her task, saying the names of the moves she preformed aloud. She was ready to give another swing with her bokken when something stopped her; she turned around to see Kenshin standing in front of her, holding her bokken. His violent eyes immediately drew her in. 

"K-Kenshin? What's wrong?", she asked shyly under his penetrating gaze.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha wants to talk to you. I've made tea" Kenshin said quietly, smiling at her.

"Uh...sure, Kenshin." Kaoru gasped when Kenshin suddenly took her hands and guided her towards the kitchen.

She sat there, waiting for him to come back with the tea, already afraid of his questioning. Kaoru feared having to face questions she was not ready to give answers for.

She heard him entering the room and watched as he set the tea and the cups on the table. His face was unreadable as usual. The everyday noise of the pouring tea pierced the silence of the room. Kaoru realized her hands had started to sweat. She locked them together and set them over her lap.

After the tea had been poured, an icy silence filled the room and Kaoru was surprisingly interested in watching the waving movement of the tea in her cup. She felt his eyes on her, but ordered herself not to look at him.

Finally Kenshin broke the silence, "Kaoru-dono, is there something wrong? You've been so quiet and despondent lately. I am worried."

At those unceremonious last words, she could not help but look at him. His intense gaze once again trapped her. Kaoru felt her mouth dry out and her hands become even wetter. She knew that under his powerful gaze she would not be able to voice a lie, so Kaoru just shook and lowered her head until her bangs shadowed her face and said quietly, "There's no reason for you to worry, Kenshin. There's nothing wrong." All the while, she shook her head slightly as if the act would, in some way, give her words support.

Kenshin just stared at her, brows drawn together. He wanted to say to her that despite her words, her stance and her voice told him she was lying. He wondered if she even realized how unsuccessful her effort to lie was. Kenshin took a deep breath to calm himself, tossing aside the strange feeling of hurt her attitude was causing him. He got up and went to sit next to her. Gently, he picked her hands in his, feeling her stiffen a little at his touch. Softly, he said, "Please Kaoru-dono, tell me what has been bothering you, sessha... I just want to help you."

Kaoru always thought his closeness would bring nothing but comfort to her, but instead, right then, it caused her distress. She had wished for this moment more times she could remember, to be held by him, to have everything else but them disappear. His past. Her past. Her father. The letter. The letter… her eyes snapped open, it wouldn't go away. And though she had kept her memories buried, she couldn't run from them anymore.

"Kenshin... I..." she looked up at him, their faces were inches apart...so close, she could feel his breath playing on her lips. A voice in the back of her head warned her, fed by her own uncertainties, _He'll__ hate you when he find out. He might even leave you again!_ Alarmed, she pulled away from his grasp.

Kaoru saw something in his eyes, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Was it loss? Hurt? _The truth would have hurt him more_, she decided. Feigning a smile, she said"Kenshin, the tea will get cold."

"Yes..." Kenshin said smiling in return, despite the confusion that resided inside his head.

* * *

Knock Knock 

"Come in," said the man sitting in a chair behind a big desk. He was looking at the dark night outside through a window.

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I have great news. He's coming to Tokyo just like you said he would. Everything is working out the way you planned, sir." A huge bald man grumbled as an evil grin spread on his face.

"Great news indeed," replied the man who was sitting, not bothering to turn his face at the bald one as he went on"And the girl"

"We've sent her the letter already, sir." The large man said.

"Good, so now it's time to send her another message," he paused, "This time make sure to send her something more than just a letter, something more... real." His grin could clearly be seen even in the dark. He waved his hand to the man commanding him to leave.

The bald man was already closing the door, "Wait!"

"Yes, sir."

"What about the others?"

"Humph... weak. They won't be a problem. I've already sent some of ours to take care of them."

"Good, now leave me."

The large man left, closing the door behind.

* * *

TBC 

Glossary:

Sessha: this unworthy one, it's how Kenshin refers to himself in first person.

Bokken: wooden sword

-dono: miss/sir

AN: Thanks for reading! I really would love to know what you think of the story so far


	3. Chapter 2 x revised x

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything I'm just borrowing.

**Status of this chapter: revised – 02/2005**

**

* * *

**

Whenit Rains

**Chapter 2**

Kenshin watched Kaoru and Yahiko training at the dojo. After their talking yesterday, she had been avoiding his eyes as though she were afraid to look at him. However, he knew the real reason; she was hiding something from him, which surprisingly, made him feel angry. Though unexpected, the feeling was as clear as water.

Although he was angry with her for not trusting him enough to open up to him, Kenshin also was angry with himself for having built a wall between them, the same wall she was now using against him.

In addition to the anger, Kenshin felt an unknown fear growing inside of him, disturbing his thoughts. The fear of losing her to an enemy he could not see, an enemy his sword could not reach.

For some reason, Kaoru had pushed him away. Maybe, he considered, it was just a reflection of his own actions in which he would push her away whenever a trouble arose or whenever his past got in the way. Kenshin briefly considered Sanosuke's words. Y_ou shouldn't take her for granted. _Had he? And if he had, could he fix it? Kenshin sighed inwardly.

"Hey Kenshin! I'm talking to you, ya know?" Sano was sitting next to him, apparently very angry for being completely ignored.

"Oro, Sano! Sessha was listening you!" the rurouni lied, waving his hands.

"The hell you were! What was I talking about then?" Sano demanded, eyes narrowing in defiance.

Kenshin was caught by surprise; he had no idea as to what the street fighter had been chatting about. His brows knotted as he made an effort to think up something quickly.

"Um... you were saying that..." he trailed off. What was the most likely subject his friend could have been babbling about? He scratched his head, and then it hit him.

"You were saying that you're very hungry and you wanted to know what we're going to have for lunch, that you were!" Kenshin blurted out, almost forgetting to actually breathe in the process.

Sano opened his mouth once, then twice, before pressing his lips together, annoyed by the redhead for correctly answering him. "Oh, well that was a great shot. Lucky bastard," he muttered.

"See, sessha was paying attention" Kenshin smiled at him sarcastically.

"So?" the ex-gangster asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So, what?" Kenshin returned the question a little confused.

"Oi! The lunch, of course!" Sano yelled, short-tempered.

Yahiko, whose stomach was already growling, became very interested in their conversation, "Yeah, Kenshin, lunch is a great idea. I'm starving... Hey, ugly what did you do that for?" Kaoru had just hit his head with her bokken.

"Pay attention to your practicing, kid!" She scolded him.

"I'm not a kid, UGLY!"

"That's it! Five hundred swings now or no food for you today!"

Yahiko began to swing his bokken with an amazing speed, cursing under his breath.

Pushing his worries aside, Kenshin walked towards the kitchen and decided that preparing the so wanted lunch was probably the wisest thing to do.

Kenshin was chopping a radish and humming to himself when Megumi showed up.

"Good morning, Ken-san!"

Kenshin turned his head around to look at her. "Good morning, Megumi-dono," he greeted her, his usual smile upon his face.

"How are you today, Ken-san?" She asked, walking towards him with a strange look on her face as if she was looking at her prey.

"Sessha is fine, Megumi-dono. What about you"? Kenshin asked politely.

"Oh! I'm feeling great today. You see, I had a wonderful dream last night." She said, a mischievous grin spreading over her face. Walking closer to him, she went on. "Do you want to know what I've dreamed about or, even better, about whom?" She put one hand at his shoulder, but he broke away from it by walking backwards.

"HOHOHOHO. Ken-san, you silly man. In my dreams you weren't that shy! Oh, no you're very..." She trailed off as Kaoru strode into the kitchen, eyes narrowing as she stared the two of them.

"Hi, tanuki-chan! I was just talking with Kenshin about the dream I had of him last night, but I think you're just too young to hear about it. HOHOHOHO" She winked at Kenshin"Don't worry Ken-san I'll tell you the rest later, ok"

"Oro, Megumi-dono. Sessha is not so sure if he wants to know about it either," Kenshin promptly said as he saw Kaoru casting a furious look at them. _The last thing I want right now is Kaoru-dono getting mad at me, _he thought and was rewarded to see Kaoru smiling her approval to him. Believing he had said and done the right thing, Kenshin resumed cooking. "Lunch is almost ready, sessha prepared... Ouch! Megumi-dono, why did you pinch sessha?" he asked indignant and blushing.

Kaoru's face also turned red only it was with anger, all of which was directed toward the older woman.

"Wow, Ken-san, it was a medical procedure."

(cough) "Liar." (cough) Sano had just joined them in the kitchen.

"Oh... shut up rooster head! Sorry, Ken-san, it's just that it looks like you've lost weight. I'm concerned about you. I mean, nobody takes care of you here, and you have to do all the work. Have you been eating properly? Tanuki-chan hasn't been cooking for you, has she?"

"Megumi!" Kaoru growled, clenching her fists. She was going towards Megumi when she saw Yahiko and stopped abruptly. He held a letter in his hands and was reading it. Her eyes widened and blood drained from her face.

"Yahiko what are you doing? Give me that." She went to the boy and hurriedly took the letter away from him. "You had no right!" she scolded him. _Now what am I suppose to do, they will find out._

"Hey, busu! I was reading that, you know. What the hell is wrong with you? It's just a letter from Okina telling us that Weasel is on her way to Tokyo. It's not like it's a secret or anything." Yahiko grumbled.

"W-what? From Okina?" Kaoru asked confused, raising the letter to read. It was, as Yahiko had said, a letter from Okina telling them about Misao's plans to visit. From the date of the letter, she would be coming by tomorrow.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Yahiko," she said embarrassedly as she realized that everybody was staring at her. "I thought it was..." but then she stopped. _I thought it was another threatening letter? Yeah, they will just love to hear that, won't they?_ her mind scolded her.

"Hey Jou-chan, don't tell me you have a secret admirer you didn't tell us about?" Sano said playfully, completely missing the glare Kenshin shot him.

"Don't be silly rooster head! Who would send Tanuki-chan here a love letter?" Megumi asked with a cruel, teasing voice.

"N-nobody, look I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, ok?" Kaoru said, finding it difficult to hide her pain over the doctor's careless words. "I'm tired from the training. I think I'll take a quick bath before lunch." She hurried herself out of there, heading for the bathroom, but Kenshin's voice stopped her.

"Kaoru-dono, I'll heat the water for you." He was in front of her within a second.

"It's not necessary, Kenshin, I can do it myself. I'm not gonna take too long anyway. Plus, Megumi's right. You do too much already." Kaoru said, gazing at him and smiling brightly.

He wanted to disagree, to say he did not mind doing things for her, but instead, he nodded his head in agreement. "Alright." He watched her set off towards the bathroom.

"Don't mind her, Ken-san. Come here and let me tell you about the dream I had."

"Oro!"

* * *

Kaoru sank her entire body into the water's tub as thoughts filled up her _mind Mou! I've got to be more careful. I almost gave myself away from the way I acted there. _She raised her head out of the water.

When she saw Yahiko reading the letter, she was alarmed, and her first reaction was to take it away from him, preventing him and the others to find out about the threat. She knew she would have no way out except explaining the whole story to them. Everything about her father would have been revealed, and she did not want that. But now, with warm water soothing her tired body and mind, she felt surprisingly disappointed. Had that letter not been from Misao, everything would have ended there — all the hiding.

It was harder than she thought it would be, keeping it all to herself, especially where Kenshin was concerned. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, memories of her previous night filling her mind. From the day they met up till now, Kenshin had hardly ever let down the wall between them the way he had been inclined to last night. And Kaoru, instead of welcoming it, like she thought she would, pulled away, afraid of his closeness. Would it be so bad to tell him the truth? She pictured him, knowing the truth; his face would be full of disappointment. To see him looking at her like that would be something she could not bear. She knew then that she was not ready to let him or the others find out the truth.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your trip, Misao? Kaoru asked her newly arrived friend as they made their way to the dojo followed by Kenshin and Sano.

"It was great, but I wish Aoshi-sama had come with me," Misao said, pouting.

"Smart man," Sano muttered under his breath.

"What was that, rooster head?" Misao demanded, glaring at him.

"I said...er...that's too bad. I mean he's always sooooo communicative I'm sure I could have a long talk with him!" Sano taunted.

"Oro!"

"Aoshi-sama is a very reserved man. He wouldn't waste his precious time talking to a rooster head like you!" Misao replied, narrowing her eyes in defiance.

"We could all have dinner at the Akabeko tonight!" Kaoru offered, trying to stop the quarrel. "What do you think, Misao?" she smiled widely. "Isn't it a good idea, Kenshin?" she added.

"It's a very good one, that it is, Kaoru-dono."

"Misao?"

"I'd love to, Kaoru," Misao said, turning to face the other girl, but not before of casting one last glare at Sanosuke.

* * *

"Stay away from my food, brat!"

"Knock it of, you rooster head! That was mine!"

"Gimme that, kid!"

"No way!"

Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, and Misao watched in awe as Sanosuke and Yahiko fought over the food.

"I'm so glad you're here, Misao," Kaoru said with a smile, trying to ignore the fighting for food across the table.

"Me too, Kaoru. This time we'll get to visit all the cool places I missed the last time I was here!" Misao said cheerfully.

"We'll do that! Certainly you have now a complete list of the places you want to go to. I remember you and Okina love to plan tours around Kyoto, right?" Kaoru exclaimed, slapping Yahiko's hand to prevent him from stealing her food.

"You bet I do! And I also want to go shopping. Okon said there's this great market in the east side the city, next to the police station. Now that I mention it, Kaoru, that kimono you're wearing is so beautiful." Misao's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, her brain working over the many ideas that had arisen.

"Oh! Thank you, Misao. You know, if you like it, I can go with you and buy one for you!"

"Uh, I don't know if it would look good on me." Misao replied with her voice down.

"Nonsense! Tomorrow we'll go. I think I saw one that will perfectly match your eyes." Kaoru said, smiling brightly.

"Really? OK, we'll go tomorrow!" Misao agreed, her usual vitality back to her voice.

"Weasel and Ugly shopping! That should be funny" Yahiko provoked them amidst bites.

_"Hey, Weasel, am I less ugly with this kimono?" _

_"I don't know, I'm such a weasel." _

He spoke in a very thin voice, trying to mimic them, only to regret afterwards when two powerful fists came crashing brutally against each side of his face.

"Sessha thinks it's a great idea, Kaoru-dono. It might cheer you up a little." Kenshin said, meeting Kaoru's blue eyes. Despite her current cheery outlook, there was a shadow hovering over her face.

"Why? Is something wrong Kaoru?" Misao asked curious.

"Nah… Jou-chan just found herself a secret admirer." Sano said teasingly.

"It's nothing like that!" Kaoru exclaimed, glaring at him. Then, she turned to Misao, smiling. "I'm fine, Misao. Kenshin is overreacting, really."

"Yes, but, now that he mentioned it, you do seem a little down." Misao's voice held a hint of worry. She abruptly turned to Kenshin and asked accusingly "What did you do to her, Himura?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked several times.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Oh! There's nothing wrong with tanuki-chan. She's just wants to get people's attention," she said sharply.

"Hey! It's nothing like that at all!" Kaoru huffed angrily.

"No? So why are you acting so weird lately? What could possibly be wrong with you? Look around, you have nothing to complain about."

"Megumi-dono, maybe..." Kenshin began, but the doctor cut him off.

"People who get things in life the easy way always end up spoiled. You shouldn't worry people over nothing, really!" Megumi finished, flipping her hair back.

Though noise could be heard coming from the rest of the restaurant, the space around their table fell in silence. Everybody stopped whatever it was they were doing: Sano's food stopped in midway to his mouth; Yahiko's hand stopped in halfway to Sano's food; Misao's mouth dropped open; Kenshin's hand stopped in midair as he had been holding them up in attempting to pacify thing between the women. Their eyes instinctively turned towards Kaoru, expecting a predictable violent reply. It never came. Kaoru kept her head bowed, hidden from their views.

"Oh! Please, don't tell me you're gonna cry now, tanu..." Megumi trailed off when Kaoru raised her head to look at her, surprised by what she found.

There were no tears. No anger. No pain.

Her face was strangely calm but her eyes, different from the usual warm they held, looked as cold as ice as she stared at the doctor, a bittersweet smile curving her lips.

"Have you finished?" Kaoru asked in a low but unwavering voice

No answer; there was only silence and surprise in Megumi's eyes.

"Good."

Then, she got up, and began to walk away.

"Kaoru-dono, where are you going" Kenshin called.

"Jou-chan, don't take it so seriously."

"Yes, I'm sure…" Misao trailed off.

Kaoru, however, ignored all of them, only turning around once more to gaze at Megumi.

"You think you know me so well, don't you? You think you have everything figured out. Well, you don't. None of you do. What do you actually know about what I went through in the past? Or do you think my life began when I met you all?" Kaoru's voice held a surprising bitter tone.

Megumi said nothing as Kaoru gave her one last cold look and turned around to leave.

"Kaoru-dono, wait I'm going..."

"Please don't. I'll be fine on my own," she cut him short, without even turning to look at him, and without saying any other words, she left.

Something in her voice, in the way she asked him not to follow her, brought him to standstill state, as he stared at her retreating form. There was something in the way she said _none of you do, _that troubled him to a great extent

"You went too far this time, fox." Sano said. Misao and Yahiko nodded their agreement.

"Nonsense! I just..." But she stopped abruptly when she saw the cold narrowed look Kenshin was giving her; his eyes were changed, very different from the sweet rurouni's look.

Megumi gasped, "K-Ken-san"

Kenshin's voice matched the coldness in his eyes, "She's the kind of person who keeps everything to herself in order not to worry anyone else. She thinks she can do everything on her own and that's what she's doing right now. Your words didn't help. They didn't help at all."

* * *

Kaoru was walking by the river, trying to sort out her feelings. She was angry with Megumi for saying all those things to her, but she was also angry with herself for behaving in a way that had made everybody worried. She didn't want that; her problems shouldn't be a burden for anyone else but her.

Her past. Her burden. They would never know.

"Tssc, tssc. You know, it's not safe for a young girl as yourself to walk all alone. Who knows what could happen?" came a scratchy voice.

Kaoru looked around to find its source, but saw no one. "Who's there? Show yourself now!"

"Personally, I think your friend was pretty rough on you. With friends like that…"

"How do you... Who are you?" Kaoru demanded brows furrowed she had took a defensive stance.

A huge bald man showed up, getting out behind of a tree, he had an evil grin on his face, and was holding a katana. "I was very curious to know you. You're not bad, maybe we can have some fun together, what do you say?"

"Stay away from me, you pervert." Kaoru yelled.

The man laughed at her. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything like that. I'm just gonna try to kill you. No… I should rephrase that. I'm not gonna try... I will kill you, Kamiya."

Kaoru froze and stared at the man, realization hitting her, "YOU! You are the one who sent me that letter! What do you want from me? What did I do to you?"

"You? You did nothing, your father, on the other hand, ruined my life, and since he's not here because some lucky bastard already killed him, I'll have to content myself with killing you. It's a shinai, right?"

"What?" Kaoru asked confused

"What you use to fight, I mean. Here, take it," he threw a wooden sword at her. As Kaoru looked at it in question, the man impatiently rolled his eyes. "Take it, you know how to use it, right? So what are you waiting for?"

"You can possibly be thinking that I..." but she stopped when she saw the man running towards her with an amazing speed, a sword in his hand, ready to strike her. She almost didn't get the shinai in time to defend herself, but when his sword came down to her she was able to block the attack with her own. The man stepped back, smirking, "Not bad. Now it's your turn, come!"

_He's__ playing with me. How dare he?_ Kaoru was furious with the man; he obviously didn't think she was a match for him. Deciding to show him differently, Kaoru summoned all her anger for her next attack. She lunged forward to strike him right on his face, and surprisingly she was able to do so very easily. She smiled to herself _I guess he's not that strong._ She turned around to face him and her eyes widened, he had a big grin, satisfied and evil, on his face, as if he had not even felt the strike.

"Is that all? I guess you don't have your father's skills. Now, it's my turn." The man ran forward even faster this time. He brought his sword down at her; she blocked, but her shinai broke in two pieces. The man didn't stop, and this time his sword struck her flesh. Kaoru fell on the ground, her eyes wide with pain, blood dripping from her body. She grasped her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding The same smell of blood on that rainy day filled her senses; only now, the blood was her own.

The man approached her, and she closed her eyes tightly for his last blow, but it never came. Instead, the man grabbed her chin and raised her head to look at her. "That, my dear, is how it's done. I said you'd die, and believe me, you will... Soon, but not yet." He shoved her back to the ground, and walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes: Especial thanks to CrismHeart for beta-reading this chap for me :)

I realize Megumi is a little out of character in this chapter (believe me, she was even more on the previous version), but bare with me. I needed someone to play the role

Like always, thanks for reading and comments / constructive criticism are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything I'm just borrowing.  
  


"......"  indicates dialogues 

 '........' indicates thoughts

WHEN IT RAINS Chapter 4 

"Where have you been, Ichiro?" a female voice asked.

"I had to deliver a message. What about you Sayuri, did you finish your job?" the bald man questioned with a small smile on his face as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"No" the woman replied in a small voice filled with shame. "We had some ... problems. But it's your fault anyway for sending me with a bunch of idiots, Ichiro!!!"

"Does the boss already know?"

"No... and ... I was thinking if you could tell him" she walked towards him and grabbed his arm leaning her head against it, "pleeeeeease" she looked up at him with the most pleading eyes she could muster.

He looked back at her, she had all her face painted in white except for the area around her eyes which was painted in black and her mouth which was red but what caught his attention were those proud green eyes pleading. He was enjoying it hence there were only one answered for her request. 

"No" he said curtly, pulling his arm away from her and laughing.

"Bastard!! You can't do this to me!" she yelled hitting him with her fists, even through her painted face he could see her anger and fear. "I can't go there and tell him that I..." she trailed off, not able to say the word she hated.

"Failed?" Ichiro asked disdainfully, an evil grin on his face.

Sayuri's face darkened, "Y-yes" She went to him once more, her head bowed, "I'll do anything you want just don't make me go there and tell him that I ...couldn't do my job." She raised her head so her eyes could meet his.

"Anything?" he asked, an amusing tone in his voice.

She nodded, "Anything."

"Would you let me see your face... I mean, without the painting?"

She stepped away from him, her eyes widened staring at him, "No, not this! Ask me anything else but that."

"Don't worry, I 's just testing you." he said smiling, touching her cheek with his thumb. "I don't like seeing with this look on your face full of shame and fear nor seeing you begging. I'll tell him."

"Hey what are the two of you doing?" A tall man who had just stepped into asked. He was very thin and had brown hair, which covered most of his face.

"What do you want, Toru?" Ichiro asked without looking at him.

"I was doing my research as you told me and I think we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem, baka?" Sayuri growled.

"Hey, bitch I wasn't talking to you!" Toru hissed.

"Enough!!" Ichiro demanded sharply. "Toru?"

"Well, like I was saying", he glared at Sayuri, "we might have a problem with the dojo girl."

"What are you talking about? I've just met her and she didn't seem to be a problem." Ichiro said smiling as he remembered his encounter with Kaoru earlier.

"I wasn't talking about her. Remember that you asked me to find out who was that red haired man with a scar on his face that lives with her? Well, he might be a problem. You see, he's Hitokiri Battousai and it seems that he's incredibly strong."

"Battousai?! Of course, with that aura I should have known." Ichiro muttered. "Well, I'll tell the boss."

Ichiro walked towards a door and knocked on it. "It's me." he said.

"Come in" replied a voice from inside.

Ichiro entered the room, he understood why Sayuri was afraid, their boss was probably the only man he himself feared a little and for that Ichiro respected him. 

"I've sent the message as you asked me."

"Good. You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No, you said not to."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Yes, it seems that the others are not as weak as we first thought, they escaped."

"Or maybe you're not strong as you thought."

Ichiro said nothing in reply and the silence filled up the room, after some minutes he decided to break it, "What should we do now? I can go after them this time or m..."

"No" the other interrupted him, "they are probably coming to Tokyo now which can be a good thing. When the time comes we will deal with all of them at once." 

_'Should I tell him about Battousai?'_ Ichiro asked inwardly _'Yes, I wanna see how he will react.'_

"Uh... Sir? There's something else, the Kamiya girl..."

"Oh, don't tell me you were defeated by a little dojo girl?"

"It's not that!" Ichiro said in a very serious voice. "Hitokiri Battousai lives with her and he might be a problem."

The man's reaction was not what Ichiro expected, but then again his boss was a mystery to him and what he did was even more surprising. The man was laughing something he usually never did.

"A problem, you say? You don't understand, do you? I've been preparing myself for this day for as long as I can remember. And if I have to go through Battousai to get what I want so be it, he won't stop me. You called him a problem, I, on the other hand, call him a challenge. I will take all of them down and after I'm done they won't even know what hit them. Besides, I would love to test Battousai's skills and see if he deserve all the credit he had received."

Ichiro stared at his boss darkened face and he finally understood that nothing could stop this man now and for that he respected him even more. He bowed his head and turned to live.

"Ichiro! Tell Sayuri to get here. I won't admit failure."

"Yes"

Ichiro left the room closing its door behind him, "Sayuri, he wants to see you now."

"W-what? What did you tell him?" the woman asked, voice filled with fear.

"Nothing! Now go before he gets angrier." he replied sharply.

The woman head herself for the room very slowly and with great reluctance opened the door and entered into it, leaving the two men behind.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for her. Last time he wanted to "talk" to me, he cut my finger off!" the tall man said looking at his own left hand, which had the little finger missing.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

_'Why are you taking so long, Kaoru? Where are you? I should have come after you!! How could I let you go like that?_' Kenshin thoughts were torturing him since he came back from the Akabeko and didn't find Kaoru in the dojo. He was sitting on the porch, looking at the sky. It was getting late. For five times now he had been just about to go after her when Misao stopped him, telling him that if Kaoru hasn't showed up yet it was because she needed some time alone.

"After what happened, she might need sometime to sort out her thoughts, Himura." Misao said calmly.

Megumi. He was so mad at her that it was best for the doctor to stay away from him for a long time. It's not like he hated her, well, maybe just a little at that moment, but he couldn't help feeling angry at anyone who tried to hurt her in any kind of way. Physically or emotionally. He should have said something but he didn't. He should have gone after her but again he didn't. 

'Will she be angry with me for not doing anything? Wait!! And what exactly am I doing now? Nothing!! I should be looking for her and this time I will.'

A very decided Kenshin got up and walked toward the gate. 

"Hey, Himura!! Where are you going? Misao asked startled.

"I'm going to look for Kaoru-dono de gozaru. Kenshin said firmly.

Misao replied something but he didn't stay there to hear it. _'Where should I go first? Maybe the river. She told me once that she likes to go there to think.'_

Kenshin was heading himself for the river but he didn't have to get there. When he was close to a bridge, he saw her on the other side and he couldn't help but smiling at her. It was amazing how much peace and joy she could bring to his heart just by simply being there. But the smile fell from his lips as soon he approached her. She was extremely pale and gasping for air.

"Kaoru-dono, what happened?" Kenshin asked seriously worried about her.

Every time she saw him her heart raced and was filled up with happiness and love, this time though she just wanted to disappear. She didn't want him to look at her with those concerning eyes and ask her for answers because… she wasn't ready to face him nor to tell him what was going on or the fact that right now she had a cut on her stomach made by a katana of a man she had no idea whose he was. On the other hand she knew she would have to tell him eventually. _'But not today'_ she wished inwardly. Therefore, in order to pretend that everything was all right when the truth was that she was desperate and in pain, Kaoru put a smile on her face the very best she could muster at that moment.

"Tadaima", she said ignoring his question. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Okaeri nasai", Kenshin replied puzzled. "Kaoru-dono, did something happen? I mean, you don't look so well"

"O-oh it's just that I'm tired… I came running home when I saw it was already this late, that's all. Kaoru said, not looking in his eyes or he would know she was lying. _'Please let it go Kenshin. No more questions, please' _her mind begged. 

But Kenshin knew something was wrong because of the she was acting or the way she was avoiding to look at him. He could feel the pain in her voice and there was no way he would ignore that. He reached out one of his hands to touch her cheek, caressing it gently. Slowly he coaxed her to look up at him. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes trying to find out in them what she wouldn't say to him with words.

"What is it that you won't tell me? And why you don't want to let me know… to let me help you?" his voice soft, his hand still on her face, his eyes on hers. "Is this about what Megumi-dono said earlier?"

"No, I had almost forgotten about it. I guess she said that because I was acting in a way that was making you worry about me and she didn't like it", Kaoru said placing her own hand over his.

"That's her problem! She was too way out of line. And I don't care if she likes or not because I do worry about you, especially now when it's obvious that there's something going on. Something bad." Kenshin uttered, not being able to hide his feelings anymore.

"K-Kenshin!?" she was amazed by his answer. "Don't be silly, I'm…fine." She lied, pushing away from him but he stopped her, holding her wrist and pulling her close to him.

"No, you're not! And this has been going on for a while. Every time I try to talk to you about it you change the subject. Don't you trust me?" He said a little frustrated.

"Please, Kenshin, let's go inside. I'm tired and we can talk about this another time." She requested tears began filling up her eyes. She moved forward, placing her head over his shoulder so he wouldn't see her watery eyes.

Kenshin put an arm around her, bringing her close to him. He needed to hold her for now to make sure she would stay there. But his embrace didn't bring her comfort, on the contrary brought back the pain from her injury and she shifted uncomfortable, making him release her. She saw the confusion in his eyes, _'Oh, Kenshin! I'm so sorry.'_

"Kaoru-dono, are you hurt? Did someone harm you? Please, I have to know!" Kenshin asked exasperated, _'or was my embrace that caused you to writhe uncomfortably?'_

"N-no!! I said I'm fine. Now let's go inside. It's getting late and I'm tired." Kaoru said walking backwards. 

Just then he noticed, she was wearing different clothes that wasn't hers, "Kaoru-dono why did you change your clothes? These aren't yours."

"Uh… it's Tae-san's. I… borrowed from her. You see I…er…" she would have to lie to him again, she couldn't tell him she was wearing different kimono because hers were soaked with her blood, "She was cooking and I…dropped some sauce all over my kimono. I'm such clumsy." She laughed nervously, turning around and walking towards the dojo. 

"Kaoru!" he called.

She stopped abruptly. Her name…just her name like she always wanted him to call her, without all that formality that kept him distant from her. Kaoru turned around to face him and what she saw made her heart ache, more than any pain she was feeling because of her wound. His eyes filled up with hurt.

"You don't have to lie to me" Kenshin's face darkened.

At that moment she wanted to tell him everything because she didn't want to lie to him anymore or see his eyes hurt because of her. 

"Kenshin, I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want anybody…"

"There you are!! I've been looking for the two of you for a while!" Misao yelled, interrupting Kaoru. Kenshin brought his hand to his head, _'Not now!!!'_

"What are the two of you doing here?" Misao asked.

"Nothing. We are just about to go home." Kaoru said heading herself to the dojo. 

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me?" He questioned.

"Today we all need to get some rest. We can talk about another time." She answered softly.

"Do you promise?" 

"…." Kaoru glanced at him and faintly smile "Yes, I'll tell you everything, ok?"

Kenshin nodded. He would have to wait but at least he would find out what was upsetting her. He followed her to the dojo, leaving behind a very confused Misao, 'Did I miss something here?'

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

Kaoru was in her bedroom taking the kimono off to change to her yukata. She used that moment to take care of her wound. The curative doctor Genzai had done was stained with a little of her blood. She loosened the bandages slowly. _'There's no way I can keep this any longer, especially from Kenshin. If Misao hadn't_ _showed up I would have told him already'._ She gritted her teeth in pain as she wrapped clean bandages over her cut. That man had beaten her so easily; he certainly could have killed her there. However he didn't and of course she was glad because of that still she couldn't help but ask _why_. If that's what he wanted as he said so… She didn't understand. _'Is he working alone? And what did my father do to him?'_, she put on her yukata and went to her futon but her head was full of questions that refused to let her sleep. And she remembered the events that followed her encounter with her attacker.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

She watched as the man disappeared, leaving her on the ground. Kaoru tried to get up once but the pain stopped her and, clutching her stomach, she fell back to the ground. _'What am going to do now? I can't barely stand and I can't possibly go home!!'_ Kaoru has never felt so alone in her entire life. No one would show up to help her. And she had to think about something quickly because she wouldn't stop bleeding by some miracle. Her vision started to blur. _'No!!! I_ _refuse to stay here bleeding to death! Not because my father's sins! Not without at least find out who was that man and what he wants from me or what my father did to him'_ she decided. Gathering all her strength left, she got up. _'I have to go to the clinic. Doctor Genzai is the only one who can help me right now._ _He knows parts of the story.'_ Slowly she began to walk, hands grasping her stomach to reduce the loss of blood.

  It took what seems an eternity for her to reach the clinic. Carefully so she could avoid being seen, Kaoru head to the back of the house. The pain was getting worse but she forced herself to stay focus. Approaching the back door, she froze abruptly when she heard Megumi's voice. _'She is back form the Akabeko_ _already. So it means Kenshin and the others are probably at the dojo right now. I have to hurry up. But there's no way I'll let Megumi sees me like this, not after all the things I had to hear from her.'_

From her spot she could see the female doctor shadow moving away. Kaoru stepped in one of the rooms quietly. She took a piece of cloth near her and wrapped over her cut to prevent her blood to drop on the ground. She reached the hallway_, 'Kami, this place looks bigger than the usual. I never realized there were so many rooms here!!' _

_'How am going to find doctor Genzai? I can't possibly…'_ her trailed of thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a door behind her snapped open. Instinctively, she opened the first door she saw and entered another room to hide. Kaoru didn't have enough time to sigh in relief.

"Kaoru-chan? What are you doing here?" To her lucky she recognize the old doctor's voice. She turned around to face him and couldn't take it anymore. Kaoru felt to the ground both form pain and exhaustion.

            Seeing the girl on the floor and that she was bleeding, doctor Genzai ran to her immediately. "Kami-sama!!! What happened to you Kaoru?" He took the cloth she had put off so he could see her injure and the severity of it. "You were stabbed!! Who did this to you?" the doctor inquired startled as he helped her up to a bed so she would be more comfortable. 

"Stay lying down while I will call Megumi to help me" The doctor turned to leave but Kaoru stopped him.

"NO!!! Please don't!" she called out.

"Kaoru-chan? Why? Do you want me to ask her to fetch Kenshin?" The old man looked down at her questioning.

"No!! You can't call her or Kenshin. I don't want them to know about this. Please! You must keep it as a secret." She begged him her eyes filled up with tears.

"This is nonsense, child! Why would you want to keep this from them? Especially Kenshin? You're not thinking properly. Let me…"

"NO!!!" Kaoru yelled desperately. "You don't understand this has nothing to do with them."

"What are you talking about?"

"This has to do with my father and who he really was. The things… he did in the past. The people he harmed." Her voice began trembling.

Realization hit the doctor, his eyes widened. He knew what she was talking about. The doctor had the knowledge that her father hasn't devoted himself utterly to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and although he proclaimed a non-killing technique he wasn't truly faithful to that. He had once found out that Kamiya Koshijirou secretly had another job and its performance involved committing of murders. But that was as far as he knew. Who he worked for and why were a mystery to him and he suspected that even Kaoru didn't know that much.

Kaoru never talked about any of that and he never pushed further. The doctor watched her efforts to keep the dojo working and how strong she always defended her father's ideas. Sometimes he thought she was in some kind of denial and others it seems that she fought hard not only to make other people believing in her school but to convince herself as well. Either way he admired her and respected her wish to keep all that as a secret. It was her right anyway.

But seeing her like that, hurt and bleeding because of things her father did it wasn't right and he wasn't quite sure anymore if he could keep silence even if she asked him to. And the way she looked at him he saw that was exactly what she was going to do. 

"Please, don't tell anyone for now" Kaoru asked him once more with pleading eyes.

For a moment he seemed to consider that however deciding that treating her now should be priority he agreed. "Ok, Kaoru-chan. But you'll have to tell what happened and who did that to you. And then I will decide if I'll keep silence."

Kaoru told him everything about the man who attacked her and she had no idea of whoever he was or what was his connection to her father. Meanwhile the doctor took care of her wound.

"Done. The cut was pretty bad it was necessary five stitches. But you'll be fine if you take it easy; you should stay away from sword practice for a while or the wound will reopen."

"Thanks…. Dr. Genzai? Uh… Will you…" she hesitated.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone…" he began making her smiled weakly "…because you will!" he finished his voice steady.

"What?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's not my place to reveal to them the truth about your father. I respect that. You should be the one to tell them not me."

"But they don't need to know. They will hate me." She said almost in tears.

"No they won't. You did nothing wrong, Kaoru. Your father did. You could have died today and anyone would have known what happened. How do you think they would feel? Imagine Kenshin. He would certainly blame himself, thinking that was some of his enemies!"

Kaoru cast her head down "I haven't thought about that."

"Yes. And that's why you will tell them, otherwise I will tell them that you came here stabbed and I treated you. It's your choice." He affirmed firmly.

"… Ok, I'll tell them but I need sometime." She muttered.

"You have two days." He said giving her a clean kimono so she could take off the blood stained one.

But neither of them realized that from behind the door someone could hear everything they have been talking about, someone with widened brown eyes.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

Kaoru finally closed her eyes drifting off to sleep all exhaustion and pain getting the best of her. Tomorrow she would have a lot to explain. Kenshin wouldn't forget about her promise and she would have to tell him anyway otherwise Dr. Genzai would. And she wanted to be the one to tell him the whole thing. Yes, tomorrow would be a long day for her.  

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

AN.: Hi there!!! Sorry for taking so long to update! Damn College!!! OMG this chap took so long for me to finish and it didn't come out as I wanted in the first place. That scene between Kaoru and Kenshin I haven't had planned it sort of happened. What did you guys think about that? Did you like it or was it too boring? Please tell me so I can improve, ok? And I know I said some things about Kaoru father's past would be revealed and that the mysterious man from chap 1 would show up but things turned out …er…well differently. I just kept writing and when I realized I had written too much so I decided to leave those for the next chapter otherwise I would take even longer to post this one. : (  I hope this chap is ok. Please leave me a **Review.**

Well, anyway I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. You guys are the best and your comments and encouragements are what keep me interested in my own story THANK YOU ALL:  Isis, Kamimura Kaoru, Lily, Leigh, LittleDragon5, Neoshipper, Gypsy-chan, silvertenshi, Atlanta-avalon1.1, Shizuku, SakuraCherryBlossom, Naiomi, cherrybubbles, Willow, hiniku no kotsuzui, KawaiiChica, Shadow Kat, tenshineko, marstanuki, abc, Dralion Lily, Shin-chan, dizzy Devil, cheerlin and april. I hope you all keep reading my fic it means a lot to me ^_^    

If you want me to mail you when I update my story leave me note with your e-mail in your review and I will gladly do so. ^_~ 

Gypsy-chan: It seems that you already know what I'm going to write!! It's not fair!!! : ) I guess I can't surprise you with my story but I do hope you keep reading it.

Naiomi: I would love to let you know when I update my story but you didn't leave me your e-mail. I hope you are reading this.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything I'm just borrowing.  
  


"......"  indicates dialogues 

 '.....'  indicates thoughts

WHEN IT RAINS Chapter 5 

It's been a while since he had first left Tokyo and now that he was actually back he felt strangely at home. It was his choice to leave in the first place but never his truly wish. And he knew that because when he was leaving he couldn't help but look back even as his mind shouted at him not to. _'Don't look back. Don't you ever look back'_ he remembered how fiercely, but pointlessly, his mind tried to convince him. 

He was walking the same old road he had gone before. And he noticed that just a few things had changed. The same trees, the same houses and even the people seemed to be the same. He knew he had changed though. _'Will she recognize me? Will she welcome me back?'_ his thoughts broke off when he felt something tap against his foot. He looked down to see a small ball and a little boy approaching him.

"Sorry, sir" the boy muttered apologetically. 

"Here, take it." He said as he crouched to get the ball and handed it to the little boy.

"Thanks" the child replied cheerfully "Er… you are not from here, ne?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Doesn't it look like I'm from here?" he asked, a genuine grin spreading on his lips.

"Uh… well not really. You dress weird!" the boy said but quickly took his hand over his own mouth a little embarrassed by his daring. "S-sorry!" 

The man couldn't help but laugh, "You think my clothes are funny, don't you?" he asked, eying himself. He was wearing western clothes, a gray cloak and a black hat, very different from what other people showed off there. 

The child shook his head, "No, I think it's coll. Especially this!" he said pointing to the man's hat. 

"Oh, you like it. It's a cowboy hat." 

"What is a cowboy?"

The man chuckled, getting up. "Cowboys are people who ride horses."

"So where is your horse?" the boy asked looking around.

The man laughed, "He ran way."

"Oh!" the child sounded disappointed.

"But when I found it back I'll let you see it, ok? He said walking past the boy "I have to go now."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked promptly.

"I have to go see a friend." He said and inwardly he went on, '_She needs my help_.'

"Ok then. Bye Cowboy-san!" the little boy said as he ran off.

The man smiled brightly and resumed to his walk. He knew exactly where he was going, the Kamiya dojo. _'Finally I'm coming back.'_

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

"Hey, busu! Wake up! I need to practice!!!" Yahiko yelled from behind Kaoru bedroom's door. 

He didn't have to yell though for she was already awake for some time now. Kaoru laid on her futon; eyes steady on the ceiling lost in thoughts. Her body was still sore and she refused to get up, knowing that when she did the reality would come crashing at her all again. But when Yahiko began to hit his bokken insistently on the floor making a lousy and noisy sound she decided that it was better to get up otherwise, she believed, he could go on with that for the entire day.

"I'm coming Yahiko!! Stop making this awful noise!" she shouted from inside her bedroom as she lifted up of her futon and walked toward her closet to get dressed. When she noticed Yahiko's noise had stopped and the boy wasn't behind her door anymore, she put on her gi and hakama. _'There's no way I can practice today' she thought as she eyed her bandaged wound. 'Dr. Genzai told me to be careful otherwise the cut could break open. Mou, I'll have to tell Yahiko something.'_

Kaoru stepped out of her room to promptly collide with Yahiko. "Mou, Yahiko!! I told you I was coming!! Can't you wait?!"

"It's your fault. You took too long busu and I have to train! How do you think I will become the strongest swordsman of Japan if I don't practice?" Yahiko asked her as he took her from her arm and was pulling her towards the dojo. "Come on! Let's go!"

Kaoru snapped his hand off of her making him turn around to face her puzzled. "What's wrong, busu?"

"I won't teach you today." She said passed by him on the way to the kitchen.

"And why not?" Yahiko demanded incredulous. 

"Uh… because you keep calling me busu!!"

"I always call you busu, busu! And it never stopped you to train me before!!"

"But this time I won't. So you will learn to respect me, Yahiko-chan!" she said from over her shoulder and went on to the kitchen.

Kaoru stepped into the kitchen and her heart went fast when she saw Kenshin there. He was making breakfast and had his back to her. 

_'This is it! He's going to ask me to explain everything to him and I won't be able to say no since I've already promised him. It's not that I don't want to tell him but I'm afraid he'll hate me or leave when he finds out that I've been lying about my father and his school. If only I knew he loved me it would make it easier but I don't and I'm afraid that telling him would put an end to any possibility that could exist of him loving me back.' _Kaoru thought in distress not even realizing that her breathing quickened and became uneven and heavy, her hands dampened as she began sweating in apprehension. 

Kenshin felt her presence as soon as she got there and he was going to turn around to greet her when he felt her uneasiness and her inner turmoil and couldn't help but feel hurt. Was his presence the reason for her disturbance? Why didn't she feel comfortable near him anymore? He wanted answers and he needed them now. These past few days had been a hell to live. She had been so distant and he felt like she was leaving him behind. _'Does she know that I love her? I know I never told her I should have but…I … Does she love me back? I used to think she did but I'm not so sure anymore.'_   Kenshin signed inwardly his thoughts have been torturing him lately. 

Kaoru felt the urge to walk away and she was going to when Kenshin's words stopped her. When he felt that she was going to leave he quickly turned around to face her. _'I can let her keep running away from me any longer. I have to put a stop to that.'_  He thought very decided.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-dono" he saluted her.

"Ohayo, Kenshin" she said softly.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Did you sleep well?" he asked _'because I haven't'_ his mind added. 

"Yes." She answered more like a whisper.

"Sessha was thinking that after breakfast we could go to a walk. What do you think, Kaoru-dono?" he inquired looking straight to her sky-blue eyes.

The power of his penetrated gaze made her shiver slightly and she wasn't sure anymore if she could ever face those eyes to tell him the truth. Was she ready for his reaction? Was she ready to see those beautiful violet orbs filled up with disappointment, recrimination or even angry_? 'No, not yet. I have to think about the best way to explain to him first. To make him understand that I never meant to lie to him… that it was my unsolved problem and I never could face it before.'_  She decided inwardly.

"I have to…" she trailed off but when she saw Yahiko she found her excuse "I have to train Yahiko. He's annoying me since I woke up this morning!!" 

"Huh? But busu you said…" but Yahiko was interrupted by Kaoru abruptly.

"I said hurry up if you want to practice!! Mou, Yahiko I thought you want me to teach you!!" Kaoru exclaimed hands on her hips. '_I know I shouldn't practice today. Dr. Genzai told me to take it easy but I'll be careful. I'll tell him to do some swings with the bokken and that will have to do!'_ she decided

"Er… Ok, I guess!" a very confused Yahiko replied.

"So let's start right after breakfast." She said as she walked towards the table where Sano and Misao already were. 

"Hey, Kenshin! Hurry up with this food." Sano yelled but regretted immensely after Kenshin cast him a glare that could froze him on the spot. "Wow! Sorry! What's wrong, Kenshin? Bad night?" he tried.

"Nothing wrong. You wanted food now why don't you eat de gozaru ka?  Kenshin asked in a solid voice.

"Hey, I was just…"

"Sano can we just eat in peace?" Kaoru interrupted him.

"Jou-chan? I was just trying to…" but he broke off once again when he saw Kaoru's pleading eyes staring at his.

"Here rooster-head, eat." Misao said as she handed him the bowl with food.

The tension between Kenshin and Kaoru didn't pass unnoticed by the others even Yahiko could tell that something was wrong. But neither of them said a word about it and the silence remained until the end of breakfast. 

When it was finished Kaoru and Yahiko went straight to the dojo followed by Misao who said she wanted to watch more to annoy the boy than anything else. Kenshin decided he needed to do some laundry and maybe cool himself a little while Sano sat on the porch and soon began to snore.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

"Oh! Come on busu I'm tired of doing swings with the bokken. I want to spar with you. Why won't you?" Yahiko shouted very frustrated.

"That's enough Yahiko-chan. I told you to do the swings and that's what you will do!" Kaoru said, voice steady, not a sign of giving up for him.

"Hey! Why don't you spar with me, kid? I'm sure that the so amazing swordsman of all Japan can't be frightened by a beautiful Oniwabanshu ninja, right?" Misao challenged him.

"Who are you calling kid, Weasel? I'll show you." Yahiko replied, brown eyes narrowed.

"Let's go then." Misao said, an evil grin spreading over her lips.

_'Thank you, Misao. That was close.'_ Kaoru thought letting out a sign.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

_'She's avoiding me, that she is. But I will find out what is going on and why she is acting so strange lately. She won't train Yahiko during the entire day and when they stop I'll go talk to her and clear everything up.'_ Kenshin thought as he sat on the porch next to a sleepy Sano. He had already finished doing the laundry and was now staring at the dojo where he knew Kaoru was practicing with Yahiko. It was taking all his good will not to get into there to grab her and pick her up and drag her to a place where they could talk. He gave a mischievous smile as the picture was formed inside of his head. _'That wouldn't be bad at all. No! I shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things I must find a way to convince Kaoru to tell me what's going on. Maybe if I …' _but his thoughts trailed off when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ohayo, Ken-san" a happy Megumi greeted him from the gate. 

"Ohayo, Megumi-dono" Kenshin replied polite as always but finding very hard to hide the resentment he was feeling towards the female doctor due to her latter behavior. 

"Look what I brought to you, ohagi! I know you like it." She said handing him a bowl full of them."

"Thank you, Megumi-dono." He replied as he took it. "That's very nice of you."

"I'm always nice, Ken-san" she said grinning at him. _'He's still mad at me. But wait until he finds out that I'm not the one lying to him.'_  

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

_*Crack*._ Yahiko flew straight to the wall. "Hey! Weasel, that wasn't fair! Tell her Kaoru!" he muttered as he got up from the ground.

"Oh! Booo-hooo, Yahiko-chan, stop weeping like a baby." Misao teased him.

"Mou! Yahiko that happened because you didn't block her attack and there was no way you could since you were holding your bokken too low. Here, let me show you." Kaoru interfered in their argument and walked towards him. She took a bokken for herself and held it like he was doing when Misao hit him. "See, that's how you were holding it. Too low down." She said. Then Kaoru raised the bokken just a little. "If you were holding it like this then you would be able to block her attack."

"Like this?" Yahiko asked as he did exactly like she was showing him.

"Yes. Now If I attack you can block it." Kaoru said as she lunged forward to hit him on the stomach like Misao had but this time he was able to stop the blow.

"Yeah!!" Yahiko shouted cheerfully. He was so excited that he didn't stop and went on fighting with Kaoru despite her protests. "Yahiko, I've already said I'm not going to spar with you today. Misao will be your opponent. Now stop it!"

"Oh! Come on, busu! This way you can tell me what I'm doing wrong." He said as he moved forward.    

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

"You know, Ken-san, I hope you're not still mad at me. I mean I've always been very honest with you, haven't I?" Megumi said sitting down next to him.

"What is that supposed to mean, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked noticing she had wanted to mean something else.

"Nothing, I just want you to know that I am not the one who is keeping secrets from you." She taunted.

"Of whom are you talking about?" Kenshin asked curiously. _'Does she know something about Kaoru? But how?' _

"Nobody in particular. I just wanted you to know that you can trust me. By the way, where is the tanuki-chan?" Megumi questioned more to give him a hint.

"She is practicing with Yahiko. Why?" Kenshin's voice was full of suspicious, his brows knotted. 

"Oh! It's just that I …Wait! She's what?" Megumi suddenly realized what he said. "But she shouldn't be training, I mean she's…" but she broke off when she saw Kenshin's narrowed eyes at her.

"What is the problem, Megumi-dono? Why can't Kaoru practice?"

But before she could even think about something to answer they heard a desperately scream coming from the dojo that startled both of them and woke up Sanosuke.

"KAORU!!" Yahiko yelled.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Dr. Genzai was arranging meticulously some medicines in a closet. He was still very concerned with Kaoru and was thinking about checking on her later._ 'Poor girl, she has to go through all this now and she's been trying her best not to let anyone find out nor be worried about her. Maybe I shouldn't have forced her to tell the others what's going on. It's her decision after all. But she could have…'_ his thoughts broke off abruptly.

"How is she?" came a voice from the shadows causing the old doctor to drop the bottle of medicine he was holding, making a piercing sound as it broke in pieces against the floor. The content of it spread on the ground. Dr. Genzai promptly turned over to look at the intruder. 

"Who…Y-you?"

"How is she?" came the same sharp voice, his face still hidden in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Dr Genzai asked his voice filled with schock. He could only see the shadow of a man wearing a dark cloak and a hat but still he recognize him.

"I just want to know how is she?"

"You are talking about… Kaoru-chan?"

"Yes. I need to know if she's ok."

"So you know something is going on. How did you…"

The man interrupted the doctor in a rush "Did something happened to her?"

"Oh…Well…Yes. She was stabbed on her abdomen so I guess she's not all right!" Dr. Genzai said in a low voice.

"What!? When? Is she ok now? So they are after her too, I should have known. I was hoping they would let her out of this that's why I came here first. Well it doesn't matter anymore. I have to go to her now." Almost like his sudden appearance he was leaving, swiftly and silently.

"Wait!" Dr. Genzai requested. "I'm going with you" But the man wasn't there anymore. _'Oh, Kami-sama this is running out of control. I have to go after him.'_  Deciding to follow the man Dr. Genzai left the clinic and headed towards the dojo.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Kenshin was the first one to show up at the dojo and what he saw as he got there made his blood froze. Crouching on the ground was Kaoru she was totally still as she embraced her own stomach. Her expression was of utterly pain. Tears streaming down her face. Kenshin looked then at Yahiko the boy's face was completely bewildered, the bokken hanging loose from his hand. Kenshin's eyes followed the boy's hand to the end of the bamboo sword and in there he saw blood. He gasped. "What the hell is going on here?" 

But when he looked back at Kaoru, his eyes widened, his mouth snapped open, his breath caught in his throat and anger came over him. He saw her blood in her hands. How a bamboo sword had done that he didn't know and right now he couldn't care less. All he knew was that blood was hers. Those were her tears. That was her pain. And that was all he needed to know. 

Almost immediately his eyes changed from peaceful violet orbs into dreadful amber ones. Kaoru saw him and was startled "K-Kenshin?"

Misao saw it too and was worried about something else. "Yahiko." It took what seemed like forever for the boy to realize someone had called him but he finally turned around to stare at her and saw that she was looking from his bokken to Kenshin and back again. Yahiko dropped his sword promptly causing a sharp sound the only one that could be heard in the room at that moment. He lifted his head and saw Kenshin menacing face directed to… Him.

Kaoru realizing that tried to explain too "Kenshin? Wait! It wasn't him. He didn't hurt me."

"What did you do to her, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked in a low but powerful voice. That people kept harassing her over her bad cooking, her manners and even her appearance, he could deal with those because he didn't care if she couldn't cook to save her life nor if she wasn't the perfect lady, always contained and polite, he didn't want her that way and he knew she was beautiful and that was what counted. But what he couldn't and wouldn't allow was that someone no matter who came to shed her blood and cause her pain.

"What is going on here?" Sano asked as he stepped in with Megumi who saw Kaoru bleeding on the floor "Tanuki?" she went to the injured girl her medical side greater than any kind of difference she and Kaoru had.

"Kenshin? Where are they?" Sano asked looking around in an attempt to find possible invaders ready to fight. But Kenshin said nothing he kept looking at Yahiko who had now his face white like snow. 

"Kenshin? Yahiko?" Sano looked form the first to the second in confusion.

"K-Kenshin…I didn't do anything to her… You see, we were sparing against each other and…She didn't want to but I never thought…" Yahiko wasn't making any sense at all.

"Himura, he's right. Everything happened so suddenly" Misao tried.

"Hey, Kenshin you can be possibly thinking that Yahiko would hurt Jou-chan, now can you?" Sano said with a chuckle but it died in his throat when he saw that the red head's face hadn't changed in amusement. "Kami-sama, tell him, Jou-chan." He looked at Kaoru whose face was a mixture of pain and surprise but both feelings seemed to keep her quiet.

"Megumi-dono, please take Kaoru-dono to her room and make sure she is ok." Kenshin said his voice softening as he mentioned Kaoru but he didn't drove his gaze away from the shaking boy.

"Tell him, Kaoru. Tell him that it wasn't Yahiko. That someone else did this to you and yesterday you went secretly to the clinic where Dr. Genzai took care of you. Tell him that you were stabbed on your stomach and didn't care to let anyone know. I only know because I saw you at the clinic. Tell him that you've been lying."

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing she knew Megumi could be harsh and even mean sometimes but to talk like that, it was just too evil. She pushed the female doctor away from her and clumsily got up. "Shut up!! How dare you spying on me? Stay away!!" She yelled as she walked backwards. But then she stopped for a moment to consider what was going on at that moment. There she was bleeding after a typical practice with Yahiko who was now startled to death both because of Kenshin furious expression and the thought that he could be the one who caused his teacher that wound, which she knew he didn't and was caused by a man they had no idea whatsoever but was threatening her because of her father, which they didn't know anything about as well. And there was Kenshin who had now turned his gaze from the boy to look at her in question. It was a great relief for her that at least his eyes had softened as he stared at her. She had promised him to tell what was going on. And now he would find out in a way she never wanted but it was beyond repair. The damage had been done and she could only blame herself. Neither Megumi nor her father. Just herself. Kaoru let out a deep sign and she fought back some tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She had to fix the mess she had caused. 

Kaoru lifted her face and look straight at Yahiko, her eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Yahiko. It wasn't your fault. Megumi is right. I knew it could happen and that's why I didn't want to spar with you in the first place. I hope you can forgive me I never meant any of this. I was just trying to deal with my problems on my own… Well I guess I didn't do a good job."

"Kaoru-san, maybe it would be better if you let Megumi-san take care of your wound. I'm sure this can wait." Misao said as she realized Kaoru's agony.

"It's ok, Misao. It stopped bleeding I guess it was only one stitch that broke open. Besides it was my silence that drove us all to this point and it's time for me to talk." Kaoru said her voice steady and decided. She then looked at Kenshin whose eyes were back at the usual violet color he was staring back at her confused. 

"I wanted to tell you, Kenshin but I couldn't find the right words. I thought that you, I mean, all of you would hate me."

"Hate you? Why would we, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked concerned as he walked toward her.

"Because I lied." She said, no, more like whispered.

"Kaoru-dono, who did this to you? Whoever he is sessha need to know. He probably did that to you to get to me. I'm sorry it's my fault." Kenshin muttered as he went closer to her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"W-what?" Kaoru couldn't believe that Kenshin was blaming himself. 'Oh! But this is so typical of him.' She could no longer hold the tears back "You think it was because of you I was attacked, Kenshin?"

"Sessha has many enemies, Kaoru-dono but just tell who he is and I'll take care of everything." He said rubbing her shoulders gently.

"No! You can't!" Kaoru blurted all of a sudden as she moved away from his grasp. "There you go again, assuming that its all your fault, your problem and it's up to you to solve it. But it's not. It's my problem, my burden this time and has nothing to do with you. You assume too many things about me, Kenshin. I do have problems and great part of them doesn't concern you…" Kaoru broke off in a hurry and as soon as she realized what she had just said she regretted it immensely because she didn't mean it like that.

Kenshin was staring at her taken aback by her words "What are you talking about, Kaoru-dono? Whatever it is sessha will help you."

"Maybe this time you can't. Maybe I deserve to pay for his sins. Maybe this is my legacy. I've always tried so hard to make his technique, his teaching real and truthful and make them known. Why? Who was I trying to convince? Ordinary people or myself?"

"K-Kaoru what's going on, please tell me." Kenshin said, he was totally exasperated now and didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. He walked closer to her but she moved away, she had now her both hands covering her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Who hurt you that much?"

"I'm carrying his lies for so long. But they were my lies and I needed to believe in them because they were the only good things he had left me. You said yourself, remember, Kenshin? When you saved me from Goheh?  That you liked my idealism better bitter than kendo's true nature?" she said among sobs. She lifted her head gradually and looked at him with watery eyes "What you didn't know was that it was actually a lie." 

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin whispered as his hands were clenched into fists in frustration because there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Now you hate, don't you? That's why I didn't want to tell you. I understand if you want to leave." Kaoru said her head was bowed her shoulders still shaking.

The others just kept watching them in utter confusion but none of them said a word most of all because there were nothing they could think that would make any difference right now.

"Leave? Who said anything about leaving you? And I don't hate you." Kenshin said calmly trying to reassure her but failing to do so. 

"But you will" Kaoru shouted as she walked backward.

"Kaoru let me help you." Kenshin asked. _'I had no idea she had all this pain in her heart and she had been keeping it for herself for so long.'_ He thought.

"No! But you can't. I don't deserve your help… your kindness. I've lied to you about my father and the murderer that he was." She said in a defeated voice he never expected to hear from her.

"We'll find a way… I promise you," he said as he walked closer to her and took one of her hands in his. But she shoved him away she was too confuse right now and didn't want him to make any promise that everything would be all right.

"Kaoru… Wait! I just want…" He held her by her arm. He didn't want her to leave, not in that condition.

"No, please let me go." Kaoru demanded as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Get your hands off her now." Came a voice from outside the door. "Or I'll make sure to tear them away very painfully." 

Everybody looked at the source of the voice to see a tall man wearing a dark gray cloak only they couldn't see his face for it was shadowed by his hat. What they could see clearly was the two shotguns that he was holding. The one in his left hand was pointed to Kenshin while the other in his right hand was pointed in the direction of Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and Misao. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sano was the first one to talk.

"Who I am doesn't concern you. I came for her. You," he said meaning Kenshin "I said let go of her."

Kaoru herself couldn't tell what was going on there and was totally puzzled. However there was something about that man. Something strangely familiar. His voice. She knew him. But from where? Then it came to her. Realization. And she knew who he was. _'It can't be.'_

Kenshin let go of her but walked in front of her shielding her body with his own. "Who are you and what do you want with her?" His voice was sharp and his narrowed cold eyes could have make an entire army retrieve in fear but had no effect at all on that man who kept standing in front of the door, blocking the sun light, the guns in his hands.

"Kaoru-chan, are you all right? Now listen to me, slowly I want you to walk in my direction, ok?" the man said his tone down.

"She's not doing such a thing. Now explain yourself. Who are you? Kenshin snarled, hand coming instinctively to the hilt of his sakabatou. And he was ready to send that guy whoever he was flying away from there if it wasn't for what Kaoru did next. She walked past him so she could face the stranger and she was… _'Smiling at him?'_ his mind screamed at him in utter confusion. And he was about to ask her if she knew him when she spoke.

"S-Seiya? Is that you? I can't believe"

"So you haven't recognized me right away, huh? Have I changed that much?" He asked her, the corners of his mouth curved up slightly as he lifted his head to look at her making his previously shadowed face clearly visible now. And all of them could see a young man with blue gray eyes, a black long hair tied up in a short ponytail most of it hidden by his black hat. He should be no more than 25 years old and was pretty obviously that he knew Kaoru.

"It's been a long time Seiya. A lifetime." Kaoru replied in a small voice.

"Yes. Long time. Long enough to forgive but not too long to forget, I hope."

"There's nothing to forgive and I could never forget you, baka."

His smile became larger but then it faded and was replaced by concern, "Are you all right? I… I'm sorry."

"So you know?" 

"Yes… But you don't have to worry anymore. I'll protect you from now on."

Kenshin watched them a feeling of uneasiness growing inside of him. So Kaoru knew that man. But stranger or not he didn't like him…at all.

~~~~~~  ~~~~~~  ~~~~~~  ~~~~~~   

AN.: Hi there!!! ^__^ Here I am again. So I kept my promise. Now you know who that man is and Kaoru told the others about her father, well in a very hysterical way. But, hey! At least she told them. *giggles* Don't worry there's more to come about her father and of course she'll explain with more details in the next chapters. So don't kill me. First let me tell you that I got a terrible cold and I had to stay in bad for like five days. I had to miss some days of college. Can you imagine how sad I was because of that? Yeah, right! ^_~

Anyway, this chapter is so loooong, isn't it? I hope it's not boring and I hope it makes sense. But if it doesn't sorry I was in the influence of high fevers. So if normally I have already a very delirious mind can you imagine how it goes with fever and taking painkillers? Yes, the result is right above. But please don't hate me and let me know what you guys think about this chap, ok? **Review!!**

I wanted to thank you all for the great reviews I've received. You guys are the best and your comments keep me inspired (even with this awful cold ^__^). Sorry if I took too long to update though *sniff*  

It means so much to me that people are actually reading my story and most important liking it. If it weren't for current condition I would be dancing around like a crazy girl.   

Oh! And for those exalted K&K fan this IS a K&K fic. So you have nothing to worry about. They will have their moments in future chapters. And I know Kenshin was a little OCC in that scene with Yahiko (poor boy) but I couldn't help it. Hehehehehe!

Neoshipper: More of Kenshin's reaction in the next chap, ok!?

angelica: acho que então somos duas fãs  de RK brasileiras. Obrigada pela review, por estar lendo e pelo beijo. Aqui vai outro. ^_^

Dora-chan: I can't believe you liked my story I'm a great fan of your fics. So what did you think about this chap? I kept the tension (maybe too much though)

hiniku no kotsuzui: More conversation between K&K next chap. So don't worry.

Bunny: I'm glad you liked it. I love your fic "How the Past Can Change" and Your Sailor moon site. Guess from where I took the name Seiya?  I'm U&M fan though.

Willow: You don't have to worry; your reviews are very funny and different every time.

SMDSP: Thank you a lot. I'm trying to improve my English skills.

nasico: Hope you got my e-mail. Thanks for reading.

mokona: Like I said in the first chap English is not my native language I know so I'm sorry if some of my sentences doesn't make sense or if they have too many mistakes. I've already revised the other chapters and fixed some of them. And I guess you were right about Megumi but I do think she can be really mean sometimes. Thanks for your comment.

Kamimura Kaoru: Yeah, poor Kaoru. What am I doing to her???

marstanuki: Please don't be mad at me. I have a cold already ^_~ 

LittleDragon5: So did you get it right about who heard the conversation between the doctor and Kaoru?

lily: Sorry but Kaoru wasn't exactly strong and courageous in this chap. But don't worry, she will kick some ass soon.

Andrea: thanks for reading and for your review.

SakuraCherryBlossom: More interaction between K&K in the next chapters. ^_^

CD9979: Thank you for your comments. I'm glad you liked the way I'm showing the characters (I was afraid that I was screwing them up).

Azura Dea: Sorry for taking so long. Hope you liked it.

Pia-san: Thanks. Hope you liked this chap. Hey! I like your name ^_^

Oro_cHaN: I'm glad you liked my fic.

cheerlin: I should be the one thanking you for reading and reviewing. Thanks.

Ann: hope you got my e-mail.

aijana-sweet: I'm glad you liked it.

SHIZUKA: More secrets to come. I'm a K&K fan too.

Hope I didn't forget anyone. But if I did I'm terribly sorry. Thanks again for reading!!! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was a creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own anything I'm just borrowing.

"......"  indicates dialogues 

 '........' indicates thoughts

**WHEN IT RAINS**

Chapter 6 

The Kamiya dojo was a place of battles and sword practice therefore a place where the tension was a very frequent character. The last few events however created an atmosphere so tense that nothing that happened before could be compared to. Standing in front of the door was a man holding two guns one pointed to Kenshin and the other to Sano, Misao, Yahiko and Megumi, still he wasn't looking at any of them he was staring deeply at Kaoru who seemed to be the only one who knew all of the people present. 

She was positioned between Kenshin and the newcomer staring back at the last one as the first watched them with narrowed amber eyes, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sakabattou despite the fact that the man clearly represented no threat whatsoever. As for the rest all they could do was to observe the scene before them in confusion lots of questions growing inside their minds. 

It was strange how the man managed to keep his eyes calm and gentle as he looked at Kaoru and yet at the same time he held an impassive and ruthless stance against the others and even more amazing was the way that situation seemed to fit him so well.

"So you know?" Kaoru asked tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yes…But you don't have to worry anymore. I'll protect you from now on." Seiya said still targeting Kenshin and the others with the guns.

At that moment Kaoru felt an enormous relief. He knew about everything and he would never judge her and for the first time in days she didn't felt so lonely. She could talk to him and he would understand. She didn't have to be ashamed of him for the things her father did because he was part of that. And right there she felt… she felt her burden lessening and the need to share her feelings for long repressed. 

"I've felt so lonely… I didn't know what to do nor who they are nor what they want from me. And there was no one I could talk to. His sins were supposed to be taken to his grave… along with him, Seiya. It shouldn't come back now to hunt us." She said in a small voice but the anger could be noticed easily as her nails pierced the palms of her hands as she clenched her fists.

"But you're not alone anymore. I'm here…And I'll make everything all right again. I promise." Seiya said to her the concern clear in his voice.

"You do?" she asked sounding like a little child who needed comfort.

"Yes. And you know that I always keep my promises, don't you? I mean I've said that I would come back if you were in trouble and here I am", he said calmly but one second later his tone changed to something more threatening as he became once more aware of the presence of other people. "Now who are they?" 

"Oh! They are…Argh!!" Kaoru was about to answer when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach with all that commotion she had completely forgotten that she was bleeding and her wound had broken open.

Both Kenshin and Seiya went to her but as she was facing the last one she fell forward in his arms and he hug her, one of his hands still holding a gun.

"You're bleeding!! I have to take you to a doctor." He said as he lifted her up.

"No… I'm fine I just need to rest for some time. It won't take long… just…" She faltered and fainted in his arms. 

"Kaoru-chan?" Seiya called frantically.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin shouted desperately running towards her and the man. But before he could get any closer Seiya pointed the gun in his direction and he stopped. Not that he thought he couldn't take down the weapon even before the man was able to shoot. He had his god like speed on his side and he was very much aware of his own skills. But nevertheless the man was holding Kaoru in his arms and he had a gun. And that was enough to stop him, narrowed amber eyes glaring at the newcomer.  

"Who you think you are?" Kenshin growled.

"I'm the one she called friend whereas you're the one she was yelling to get your hands off her and step away. Shouldn't I be the one asking you this question?"

"How dare you?" Kenshin started.

"I'm a doctor. I'll take care of her." Megumi interfered.

"I don't think so. Besides I don't trust you. Any of you." He said eying above all the redhead. 

"I'm not going to let you take her anywhere. Megumi-dono can look after her." Kenshin was having hard time controlling his anger and the sudden desire to grab the man's neck. He couldn't believe in the petulance of this guy Seiya. He had just showed up from nowhere, he had pointed a gun at him and was holding Kaoru in his arms, thinking that he was the one to take care of everything.

"I said no. Didn't you hear me?" Seiya shouted back at Kenshin, the daring in his voice like a challenge. 

"Seiya-kun, that's enough. Kaoru needs treatment. I'll take care of her. Take her to her room and stop this quarrel. Now it's not the time!! It was Dr Genzai who had just got there. His concern toward Kaoru more important than any argument those two men were engaged into.

Both of them looked at the old man taking into consideration his words and deciding that he was right this could wait. At that moment Kaoru's well being was the only thing they should worry about. So Seiya carrying her proceeded to her room followed by the doctor leaving behind but not for long a troubled Kenshin. 

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Outside Kaoru's bedroom an awkward silence filled the space. The apprehension grew further with every second past as they waited for Dr Genzai with news regarding Kaoru. But the door kept closed for what seemed an eternity.

Seiya was leaning his back against the wall in the hall that took to the bedrooms his stance was an evidence that he was decided to block the passage of anyone who tried to go inside Kaoru's bedroom. He had his face completely hidden by his hat and he kept quiet all the time. 

Even Sano, Yahiko and Misao always so chatty decided it was for the best to keep their thoughts inside their minds for now. 

In another side of the room was Kenshin, his bangs shadowing his eyes preventing anyone of seeing his expressionless face. The always calm rurouni was gone for some time now leaving a tumultuous Kenshin in his place. His thoughts were a chaos and he felt extremely frustrated for not knowing what was going on with Kaoru. And another feeling he couldn't name was plaguing him every time he remembered that man and the fact he knew more about Kaoru's situation than himself. _'The way he talks to her…so intimate. And she said she was feeling lonely… I …don't understand'_, his mind brought back to him. Yes, those words had hurt him a lot and the way she had said them… so full of sadness. 

_'She was feeling lonely'_, he repeated inwardly

He knew something was wrong but he never thought that she felt that way. And the fact that he didn't realize it just made him feel even more frustrated.

_'Lonely…'_ she had said.

_But you're not alone anymore. I'm here_._'_  The man had replied. 

Why? Why she said nothing to him? Didn't she trust him? What was it that she couldn't tell him?

_'And there was no one I could talk to'_ she had said with tears streaming down her face.

_'And I'll make everything all right again'_ the man replied.

Kenshin didn't know what to think. She was feeling lonely even though he was with her. He couldn't make her feel better because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He couldn't make everything all right but that man…he could for she could talk to him…for he knew what was wrong. Who was the stranger? And what did he mean to her? Kenshin clenched his hands into fists, so lost was he in his thought he didn't feel the pain as his nails pricked the palms of his hands. 

_'You've said before that I assume too many things about you, Kaoru. Was that my mistake? Did I take things for granted that much? In a way that you didn't feel like you could talk to me? Please, Kaoru, I need to know… when you wake up then we can talk… and maybe then…'_ but his thoughts trailed off as the door opened and Dr Genzai along with Megumi stepped out of Kaoru's bedroom.

Instantly the doctor had everyone's full attention. "She's awake now. The injury in her stomach is not too serious as long as she gets some rest otherwise it will break open again. I'm much more concern with her emotional state and all the stress she is passing through right now." 

"Can we see her?" Kenshin asked already moving toward her bedroom.

But Dr Genzai walked in front of him, blocking his way, "Sorry, Kenshin but she…" he faltered after seeing Kenshin's brows knotted at him in puzzlement, "…she called for you, Seiya-kun", he finished turning his look away from Kenshin in the direction of the other man. " She says she needs to talk to you."

Kenshin was completely taken aback. Always whenever anything happened to her, he was the first one she called for. And he would go to her side and say '_Kaoru-dono, daijoubu_?' and she would nod her head vigorously and smile at him to make sure he wouldn't worry about her. It was always like that but this time she had called for someone else. Kenshin remained standing there in the way for her bedroom, preventing Seiya to pass through. 

"Ken-san… you can talk to her later." Megumi said in an effort to take him out of his inner chaos.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Later." He replied stepping aside of the way as he watched the other man slid her door open and go inside.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

When he entered inside her bedroom he found her looking outside the window. It was raining and he remembered of thinking she never liked rainy days. He sighed as the reason of why came back to him.

_'Of all days, should it rain today? So many memories these water drops will bring….'_ He thought.

He said nothing nor did he move it was something disconcerting that awkward silence especially when the words always came so easily between them. But he had stayed away for so long, so many things must have happened during this time.

"It was in a rainy day that I found out. And every time it rains still feels like that day. I go back being the same helpless girl running…trying to forget…to pretend it didn't happen. But one can lie to himself just up to a certain point." She said in small voice still looking at the rain.

 "Jasmine…" he didn't mean to say it but the word just came out in a whisper.

She gave a sad chuckle "You used to call me like that and hearing it again it seems that all happened so long ago. But it didn't. It's not been so much time ago that I watched everybody I knew walk away from my life. So may good-byes. I remember the day you left. You said you're going to look for some answers. Did you find them? " She turned her gaze to look at him for brief moment only to return to look at the fallen water outside the window right after. 

"No, I didn't. Actually, I stopped looking for them." He said as he took off his hat.

"That's so much like you, Seiya." She said, a small smile creeping up her lips.

He smiled back at her. '_Some things never change_' he thought. But then the smile fell off her face as the changing of subjects seemed inevitable. 

"That day when I saw him…" the word died in her throat but in a little while she found the strength to go on "…killing all those people I remembered of me begging for all the gods to let me wake up from that nightmare 'cause that's what I thought it was…a bad dream. But when the blood of one of his victims was all over me and I saw the look in his eyes. The look of someone being caught up into something that shouldn't be doing, I knew it was real. I didn't understand and I still don't why a man who claimed to believe in a sword that doesn't kill could be himself the hand of death."

"It wasn't like that and you know it. He wasn't a simple killer. He was doing his job." Seiya said walking near her.

"Being the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, that's what his job was supposed to be." She said bitterly.

He kept staring at her. He could see the tears threatening to go down her face and her fight to hold them back.

"What do you want me to say? What will make you feel better?" He asked approaching her and putting a hand over her shoulder.

"You know what I want to know, what I always needed to know and you never told me. What did make him change? When did he decide that his beliefs weren't worth to fight for? When did he decide to give up on them? That's all I want to know. Will you tell me?" she asked with a pleading voice.

"Those answers…don't belong to me. It was your father's choice and you have to learn how to deal with it and maybe then accept it. Otherwise you will never be able to forgive him." He said briskly.

"I didn't think you would tell me anyway." She said lower.

"We have more important matters to take care of right now. Like who attacked you?" he asked as he remembered that she was hurt.

"I don't know.  He was a bald strong man and he knew about my father and said he was the one who ruined his life." She said angrily as the memory of the man came back to her.

Seiya took a moment trying to think of someone who could be behind this all but at the same time he thought there were a lot of people who could be after revenge against him and the others he couldn't think of anyone in particular.

"Did you receive a letter?" he asked her.

"Yes." She left her spot at the window and walked toward her closet and took a wooden box where she had kept the letter. She handed it to Seiya and went back to the window.

He read it quietly. "It's similar to the one I've got. The same handwriting, that's for sure."

"What they want from us?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know yet. But I will find out and I won't let anything happen to you. We must be careful from now on."

"Do you think they are after the others too? I hope they're fine." She said, her eyes softening.

"I'm sure they are. We were well trained." He said trying to give her confidence. "There's something else I want to ask you about. Who are those people out there?"

"They are my friends… my new family, Seiya."

"Can we trust them?"

"I trust them completely." She answered nodding her head for effort.

"So why does it look like they have no idea of what's going on?"

"I… I haven't told them yet." She said quietly.

"And you don't have to. It has nothing to do with them."

"Yes, it does!! Because they are my friends and I kept from them for too long now."

"So why are you so scared to tell them? I mean they will understand if they are truly your friends, won't they?"

"I don't know. I haven't been honest with them. I was afraid they wouldn't understand. But now it's time to tell them." She said walking toward the door.

"Wait! You need to rest now, and then you can tell them. I'll let them know you will talk to them as soon as you're ready." He stated holding her by her elbow and stopping her.  

Kaoru looked at him for a moment and silently agreed walking toward her futon. She was truthfully tired.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Silence fell upon the room again after the newcomer left. Kenshin kept staring at the closed door. The turmoil he was going through inside his mind became noticeable to everybody.

Yahiko was the one to break the silence. The boy had had enough of it. He knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. Instants before he was blaming himself for hurting Kaoru. He saw the angry in Kenshin's eyes and he honestly feared for his life. So excuse him for wanting some explanations.

"What the hell is going on here???" he blurted out.

Everybody but Kenshin stared at the fuming boy.

"Hey, Dr Genzai! You must know something, right?" He asked not at all politely. "I mean, who the hell is this guy and why is Kaoru hurt? Who did that to her and why…"

"Settle down, Yahiko! I don't have all the answerers to these questions, and for those I do have I'm not going to give them to you for it's not my place to do so. So you'll have to wait until Kaoru-chan is ready to tell you all what's going on. I can only tell you this. That man is Seiya and he's a good friend for both Kaoru and me. 

"But Kaoru never said anything about him."

"You'll find out there're many things Kaoru never mentioned before." After that everybody including Kenshin looked at the doctor. And he could see thousands of questions ready to come out of their mouths when suddenly the door of Kaoru's bedroom opened and Seiya stepped out.

All of them immediately looked at the tall man. Sano who was like Yahiko a little annoyed by that whole situation broke the silence.

"So? How is Jou-chan?"

"Jou-chan? If you're talking about Kaoru, she's fine."

After hearing that Kenshin walked in the direction of her bedroom, but was once again prevented of going any further.

"She's resting now," Seiya said resolutely looking at the redhead's back and then went on, turning his gaze to glance outside, "She asked to tell you she will explain everything when she wakes up."

"Why don't you tell us what is going on since it looks like you know so much?" Sano demanded.

"There must be a reason of why she didn't tell you until now." He provoked.

Sano glared at him and was about to shout something back at him when the noise of a door being opened stopped him and got everybody's attention. They turned their heads to see that Kenshin was at Kaoru's door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I've said…" Seiya started but was cut off.

"I've heard what you said, a good amount of it. I won't disturb her so you don't have to worry." Kenshin said briskly not giving anyone the chance to stop him to enter her room this time as he slid the door closed behind him. 

"What's wrong with this guy?" Seiya asked at no one in particular.

"That's how things are around here between Kaoru and Kenshin, cowboy. So you better get use to it." Sano taunted. And this time he was the one to receive a glare from Seiya.     

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

She was - like the man had said - resting. Kenshin approached her futon carefully and silently he was totally sincere when he said he didn't want to disturb her. But he needed to see her.

He kneeled next to her. She was so beautiful… so sweet. And all he wanted was to take whatever pain she was feeling at that moment away from her. Instead he was content to stroke some strands of her hair from her face.

"Kenshin…" he heard her whispering and his eyes widened.

Slowly Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and her deep blue eyes met his violet ones. He smiled at her like he always did.

"Kaoru-dono, are you feeling better? I didn't mean to bother you I just…" but he broke off when suddenly two slender fingers touched his mouth.

"No, it's ok, you don't have to apologize. I should be the one…" she took her fingers away from his mouth. "Oh! Kenshin I have so much to explain to all of you. So many things that I kept inside of me for so long." She said almost too quietly to be heard. 

"It can wait. Now you need to get some rest." He muttered softly.

"No it can't. And I won't be able to relax until I don't tell you the truth." She said in a hurry as she sat up.

"Kaoru-dono I think you should…"

"I'm fine. It's just something I have to do right now. Please understand this." She requested silently. 

"Ok, if it will make you feel better." He agreed and held out his hand to her to help her getting up and she accept it willingly an open smile curving her lips. 

"Let's go tell everybody." She said as they held each other hands and headed to the room where they would find the others wanting.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Ichiro let out a deep sigh while he stared at the door pondering over what he would have to say to his boss and how he would respond to that. Even now after all the time they had spent working together, his boss reactions never stopped to surprise him. He never knew what to expect…and now more than ever. "What the hell!?", he decided pushing the door and stepping into the dark officer. He would have to do that sometime anyway.

He found his boss sitting in a chair with a sheathed sword on his lap and he was staring at it like he was in some kind of a trance. 

"Er…excu…" he choked but was interrupt by the other man.

"What brings you here, Ichiro? No, let me guess. You have some news for me, don't you? Let's start from the good one." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"How did know?" Ichiro asked surprised.

"Oh, please, Ichiro! You know me better than that. You should know by now that I'm always one step ahead of you." The other man replied amused.

"The good news it's that Seiya is already at the Kamiya dojo." Ichiro said firmly trying to contain his anger.

"Good. Now tell me the one you think it's a bad news."

"Well I… I know you've said not to bother with the others that we would deal with them when they got here but…" the bald man hesitated.

"But you disobeyed me and you sent another bunch of idiots to take care of them, isn't that right? His boss asked disdainfully. 

"…Yes. I thought…"

"When I invited you to work with me I don't recall giving you the permission to think. You let the thinking part with me and I promise you, Ichiro my friend, our revenge will be memorable. And don't worry about those two; they will come to us just like Seiya did. Now there's something I want you to do for me."

"Another message?"

"Yes. See, you're getting smarter." The man's piercing laughter filled the dark room.  

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******

Two silhouettes ran in the darkness of the forest. Their vision a sense of no use when all they could be aware of were the shadows pursuing them relentlessly. Still there were no mistakes on their movements as if they had done this before for many times. One of them stopped abruptly and turned in the direction of the shadows. One brief moment. One precise action. And the sound of a lifeless body falling on the ground could be heard. And then the character resumed to his running and was soon side by side with the other. But both of them stopped when the path became divided in two, knowing what had to be done, what they were trained to do. Still it wasn't an easy decision. 

"We have to split", one of them said noticing the other hesitation. 

"I know, Hyobe. It's just that…" a female voice became faint and then went on filled with angry "Who are them anyway?! And what they want from us?"

"I don't know Miya but it has something to do with Koshijirou–sensei and the job we did together with him. Well at least that's what the letter said."

"So that means there's only one place we can go in order to find answers, right?"

"Yes, we have to go back to the dojo."

"Do you think they are after Seiya too?"

"Probably. And I'm almost sure he's already in the dojo."

"Then we should go too."

"I agree. However it will be better if we take different paths now, it will be easier to deceive them."

Miya hesitated again but she knew he was right so she agreed, "Ok. We'll meet at the dojo. Good luck and try not to get yourself killed from now on since I won't be near to watch your back." She said amused.  

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. Can you?"

She smiled playfully at him finding unnecessarily to answer him.

"Well good luck then."

"We'll see each other again at the dojo."

And with that they took different paths, which would take them to the same place the Kamiya dojo.

~~~~~~  ~~~~~~  ~~~~~~  ~~~~~~   

Hello everyboy!!!!

I'm so sorry for taking soooo long to update. But this past month was terribly busy for me. I would like to believe that the next mouths will be more peaceful, but then I would only be lying to myself. But it doesn't matter!!! I will find time to write this fic, that's for sure. Well, only if you guys reviews!!! ^_~ 

Wow! This chapter was so hard to write! That's another reason why it took me so long to update. I don't know I've just kept deleting everything I wrote. I hope it's not that bad or so confused as the last one. That's why I need your reviews. So please don't forget to let me know what you think of it, ok?! **Review!!!!**

Now I would like to explain something that showed up with the last reviews and e-mails, especially about Seiya. Oh! And BTW what do you guys think about him? (Naiomi, I've already know you would like him to drop dead *sweat drops* Poor guy!)

Well like I was saying… my first reference for his name was from "Sailor Moon" but only the name this Seiya has nothing to do with the one from "Sailor Moon", which means he will not change into a girl nor the other Sailor scouts will show up and make the life of our beloved rurouni miserable. *giggles* And also I've always liked this name ever since I watched "Saint Seiya", which was the very first anime I've fell in love with.

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story. Really thank you guys: Tanuki-dono, Pia-san, Cat, SMDSP, Angelica, SakuraCherryBlossom, Willow, Shiomei, Bunny, Sabrina-star, C.G, pretty lúthien, tenshineko, aga_xris, Tam Kimiko, Naomi, KawaiiChica, Koneko-dono, Dora-chan, KamimuraKaoru, Kyaa Kyaff. **Your comments keep me inspired. **Sorry for not answering all the reviews individually :-(

And an especial thanks to Cheerlin and Naiomi for having all the trouble to e-mail to remind me of update.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was a creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own RK!!! (I would love to though…)

"...."  indicates dialogues 

 '....' indicates thoughts

**WHEN IT RAINS**

Chapter 7

Kenshin held Kaoru's hand as they walked on the way outside of her room. He was about to open the door when she stopped abruptly, slightly squeezing his hand. Kenshin turned his head to look at her; he could tell she was afraid, her eyes filled with unshed tears from earlier. It broke his heart to pieces to see her like that.

"Kaoru-dono, is everything all right?"

'_Kaoru-dono?_' She thought a little disappointed. _'That's how you call me… how you see me. We will never be what I want us to be. It would be so much easier to talk to you if I just knew what I really mean to you.'_ Kaoru closed her eyes as these thoughts filled her mind and then she remembered his question, "I'm fine. I just wish things didn't have to change."

"What makes you think things will change Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her, eyebrows knotted in puzzlement.

_'Will I ever be 'Kaoru-dono' for you? I wish that could change.'_ Kaoru blinked several times trying to shake those thoughts out of her head. She had other subjects to worry about, for instance she had to figure out the best way to explain what was going on to Kenshin and the others. She would think about her relationship with Kenshin – whatever it was – later, that is, of course, if he didn't stop talking to her. 

"Let's go, Kenshin." She decided opening the door.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

When they came out of her room everybody was waiting for them even Tae was there. Dr. Genzai sent Yahiko to call her over. It was of his knowledge that she knew the whole story so, he thought she could help Kaoru, giving her support. Seiya who had his backs against the wall instantly had his eyes focused on Kaoru and Kenshin joined hands. That made his body become tense and he straightened up. Something about that man made him very uncomfortable… disturbed his soul. Something about the way he acted toward Kaoru wasn't right. He averted his gaze from them; he would deal with that later. 

"Hey Jou-chan you better stop scaring us like that, especially Yahiko-chan. You should have seen him; he was completely worried with you." Sano said joyfully trying to lighten things up a bit.

"I was not!!! And don't call me CHAN!!!" Yahiko yelled at Sano but his eyes softened when he looked back at Kaoru. He was indeed worried for his sensei. "Err…hey busu are you sure you're ok enough to get out of bed…I mean you were bleeding and all…maybe…"

"W-what?! Kaoru what's going on? Are you hurt?" Tae blurted out in concern, abruptly cutting Yahiko off. "Seiya-kun, does this have anything to do with the reason you're back?" 

"I'm fine. And the wound is not that bad." Kaoru said a small and fake smile curving her lips. "Besides I couldn't get any rest before explaining to all of you what is going on." 

Everybody except Seiya and Kenshin looked at her in puzzlement.

"I will make some tea." Misao offered walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Please let's all sit and wait for Misao to come back." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-chan?" Seiya called her. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Kaoru was still holding Kenshin's hand when Seiya fixed his questioning eyes on her and talked to her; she knew what she was asking of him, and she knew it was a lot. She let go off the redhead's hand and walked toward Seiya. 

"Yes. It's time for me to face my demons like you did with yours a long time ago but I'll need your help now more than ever. It's your secret as well as it's mine. Will you help me to tell them?" She softly asked and silently wished he would understand her.

For a moment he just stared at her, to her deep blue eyes taking into consideration what she was asking him to do. How could someone show so much of one's soul just by simply looking at you? And how could he deny her anything? He couldn't… he would share his secrets to these people he barely knew if that would make her fell better or if that's what she wanted. So he silently nodded. 

"Thanks. You know you can take off your hat now." She said playfully to him.

Seiya chuckled taking it off. "Yes it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, right?" He could feel Kenshin's death glare at him without even looking at him; but what really took him by surprise was the change in Kenshin's ki, until then he hadn't paid any attention on the redhead's ki. _'Who the hell is this guy? What's this strong battle aura I'm feeling?'_ Seiya narrowed eyes studied Kenshin for a moment.

"Seiya?" Kaoru called him. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Seiya shook his head slightly trying to banish those last thoughts. He would figure out who that guy was later; he promised himself. "What did you say?" he asked Kaoru.

"I said we should take a seat." She replied somewhat confused.

They went to their seats around the table Kaoru sat between Kenshin and Seiya. Misao came into the room right after and took a seat as Tae helped her to pour the tea.

After a few seconds Kaoru had everybody's full attention. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Seiya put his hand over hers gently squeezing it attempting to give her encouragement. "You can do it," he spoke softly. And when she opened her eyes she could see the sun going down, tingeing the sky an orange-red color so sparkling and so warm. And she thought that was a lovely evening for such sad story; she'd rather be outside laughing with her friends or even practicing with Yahiko, watching Kenshin playing with Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan or doing the laundry, while Sano would be snoring or chewing on his fishbone. _'A much nicer picture'_, she thought. During days like that she would easily forget about her past. The lies. The good-byes. The sorrow. She felt the slight squeeze of her hand. This time she could be strong. She lazily brought her eyes from outside to face the people inside staring back at her questioningly, waiting for her to start talking. _'My family…'_ was her last thought as she started to speak.  

"My father like you all know created this dojo along with the Kamyia Kasshin Ryuu. And for a long time I thought his devotion lay exclusively on his philosophy of 'the sword that protects life'… But I was wrong. For how long I've been wrong and if he's ever truly believed in that statement I don't know. The truth is the dojo and their techniques were a lie…a disguise only." She trailed off, looking down at the cup of tea not really paying any attention to it. "My father was a lie. He was a murderer who hid himself behind beautiful words of peace." Kaoru took a moment to breathe and to calm down; those words really hurt her as they came out of her mouth.

She drop her eyes slightly, her hands lay on her lap; the left one above the right one. The first squeezing the latter. For a moment her vision became blurred, because of the tears forming in her sapphire eyes. But she held them there, and went on with the narrative.

"My father secretly worked for the new government as a killer. There were a lot of people who were unhappy with the Meiji government and did more than just complain about it and others who they just considered too dangerous and threatening. So they needed people like my father to do their dirty job and so he did. He was given assignments most of them of targets – like he used to call – or people he should killed." Kaoru felt a sharp pain run through her body and closed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply.

"Kaoru-chan? Do you want to stop for a second?" Seiya asked concerned.

"No. Let me finish." She replied firmly. "During the day he ran the dojo defending life instead of death. And when the night came he embraced its darkness and did the very opposite of all that. But he wasn't alone." She finished looking at Seiya waiting for his assent maybe, because he seemed to understand it and gave a slow nod. Kenshin watched them fighting the unexpected emotions growing within him. Emotions he couldn't quite understand at that moment. 

"My father had under his command a group of people whom he trained and worked along with to accomplish the orders given to him. They were all young people like Seiya-kun. People that had lost almost everything after the Bakumatsu…Seiya, could you?" she asked with a pleading tone.

"Yes…" he replied quietly. It had been a while since he last talked about that to someone. 

"Before I came to work with Koshijiro-sensei I was recruited by the Meiji government to achieve certain orders. Most of these orders regarded dealing with people they judged dangerous and threatening for the newly raised government. And so I did. Like Kaoru said I was very young and had lost everything in the war; I had nothing left no family, no aims… I didn't need further persuasion than the one they offered me. They knew all the right words, the perfect speech. Things like the containing of evil spread in the underground, the maintenance of peace and order, how someone like me could make the difference. I guess for them, I was in the right place at right time. I needed guidance they needed people to guide."

Seiya took a sip of his tea before resuming the talk. "Well that's what happened in my case but it was pretty much the same to the others. Those who recruited us knew exactly what kind of people would be perfectly fitting to achieve the job. They were people willing to work in the shadows, and that would easily accept their terms and truths."    

"After some time they told me that I would be working under the command of Kamiya Koshijiro. That's when I came here and met him, the rest of the group and Kaoru."

"And what kind of jobs you did with him?" Misao asked.

"Pretty much the same I did by myself, but on a bigger scale I guess" He answered vaguely.

"Which were?" Sano insisted.

Seiya glanced at Kaoru for a moment. He didn't want to bring that up, but she was the one who asked him, she wanted them to know. "We received our targets, located them and most of the time had them killed."

"Oh" Misao let it out surprised, "But Kaoru, you didn't know your father had this…um… secret job… I mean when exactly did you…?" but she faltered. 'It must be hard to find out that the person you so fiercely believe in has been lying to you.' 

Kenshin rolled his eyes to the side to catch a glimpse of Kaoru's expression, her head was bowed and one of her hands nervously squeezing the other over her lap. He immediately recognized what she was feeling, something he never thought he would see in her. Shame. But of whom? Her father or herself? She hasn't done anything wrong. So why would she fell ashamed of herself? He took her nervous hands in his, drawing her eyes to meet his.

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru-dono, would you mind telling us how you found out about your father?" He asked, a half-hearted smile curving his lips.

"Hey!! It's not easy for her! Why don't you give her a break and…" Seiya began scolding Kenshin but Kaoru stopped him.

"It's ok." She said gazing at him. "It was on a rainy night that I found out about…"

~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~// 

**(Flashback)**

_A twelve-year-old Kaoru was training at the dojo, eagerly swirling the bokken she held tightly in her hands. It was late, she knew she should be in bed by that time but she decided to improve her training, especially after that morning when her father scolded her for being careless and precipitate. She had left her defenses opened and took a very powerful strike from her opponent. _

_Kaoru deeply concentrated on every movement performed but she didn't fail to hear voices outside. She stepped quietly toward the source of the sound considering the possibility of being thieves. But when she sneaked a look outside, she found her father, Seiya and the others leaving the dojo. 'Where are they going?' She asked herself. _

_'I bet they're going to fight against another dojo and because of my mistake today otousan doesn't want me to go along. Mou!! What's he thinking? That I can't fight? I've been training really hard!!!! I'll show them.' _

_A very decided and angry Kaoru grabbed her own bokken and rushed off in the direction they headed._

_She followed them closely, taking extra care so they wouldn't see her. After some time Kaoru saw them make their way into a forest, "Where are they going? That forest will take them to the other side of town. There's no dojo there!!! Mou!! Maybe I should go back home and ask them tomorrow. I can convince Seiya to tell me." She muttered. _

_But there was something strange about their entire behavior, walking around a forest at that time of the night… And to make it worse some drops of water started falling from the sky. "But they didn't mention anything about going out tonight… And when I asked Miya-chan to help me with my training, she said she was too tired and would go to bed early." She considered puzzled. But whatever doubts she had about what to do next, drifted away from her thoughts when she heard a piercing scream coming from where her father and the others had vanished. _

_Kaoru sped up desperately towards the source but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. She gasped, her eyes widened and she drop the bokken she had in her hands. Her father was holding a katana; he raised it just to mercilessly bring it down to give one last blow. Quick and fatal, it slashed the flesh at the front, producing a loud thud as the body met the ground, spreading a pool of blood, impossible of being washed away even by the powerful rain that kept falling from the sky._

_She looked around just to find more people meeting the same deadly fate but only this time by the hands of Seiya, Miya and the others. For a moment she stayed there watching them not quite believing in her eyes, wondering if it wasn't just a bad dream when she felt something grabbing her right leg. When she looked down she realized it wasn't something it was someone. Kaoru gave a startled shriek as the wounded man started to clutch on her attempting to get himself up. _

_Her scream called everybody's attention to her. "Kaoru!!!"  Seiya called but before he could do anything he saw Koshijiro piercing the man's back with his sword._

_Kaoru stayed motionless as she watched her father stabbing the man clutched on her as if she was the very life he was trying to hold onto as it was being taken away from him. The blow made the man's blood to spurt all over her._

_"K-Kaoru…" her father stammered._

_"Otousan…why?" Kaoru demanded but she didn't wait for any explanation or any excuse, at that point all she really wanted was to get out of there. So she ran, as fast as she could to wherever place her legs would take her as long as it was far away from there. She could hear her father and the others calling out her name but she didn't look back. _

When her legs refused to keep on running, the smell of blood became unbearable and the rain too painful, she stopped. Gasping for air, she went down her knees, placed her hands over her face and she cried. Kaoru just wanted to forget but how could she when the blood was all over her and the images replayed in her mind again and again? All of a sudden something caught her attention, an ordinary branch, 'Just like a bokken', she thought. 'A bokken… All this time it was a lie.'

"A lie!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted with grieve for no one in particular. 

~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//  

After the story, Kaoru told them all about the letters she and Seiya had received. About the day she was attacked by that bald man, the way he threatened her and how he seemed to know her and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. And the way he was apparently seeking for revenge against her father.   

She noticed how Kenshin became restless when she talked about the fight she had with the bald man but she didn't dare to look at him. She heard Kenshin asking if Seiya knew whom that man was followed by the negative reply from the latter. All the time she kept her head down, there was no way she could face any of them now. But then, surprisingly Kaoru felt Kenshin's hands reaching hers and she instinctively raised her head to meet his eyes. When she did she could only gasp and stare at him in awe. He was smiling at her, the most tender and sincere smile she had seen.

"Kaoru-dono, you did nothing wrong." He said softly.

"But I should have told you. It's just that…" Kaoru trailed off. 

"Hey, Jou-chan, I can't believe you thought we would hate you because of this. Come on! We all have our pasts and things we wish we could just forget." Sano said with a smile.

"Sano's right, Kaoru. Wow! That's something I never thought I would say." Misao added a surprising expression on her face.

Despite herself Kaoru smiled, she should have known they would understand.

"Thank you all! And I'm really sorry for not telling before. I should…" She faltered when she looked over Yahiko. The boy had his head bowed, his face shadowed by his bangs and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. 

"Yahiko, are you ok?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"NO!! I will not forgive you. You've lied to me!! You made me believe in something that wasn't true. You made me want to fight for it. And it was a lie!!! You're nothing but a stupid liar!!!" Yahiko yelled, lifting up from his seat so abruptly causing the table to overturn and before anyone could say something he had vanished.

"Yahiko!!" Kaoru called out frantically. "I'm so sorry…" She was decided to go after him when Seiya's voice prevented her, "Let me go talk to him." He said quietly getting up and leaving to follow the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Author' Notes:          

::shows up with an ashamed expression:: Hi minna-san!!! So sorry for taking so loooong!! Please forgive sessha ne?!

This chapter was very difficult to write maybe because I was trying very hard not to make it too boring and yet believable. I don't know if I succeed though… There're a lot of things I chose to leave out of this chapter (at least) 'cause I was afraid to turn this chap. into something even more boring. So please please please send me feedback about this one, ok?! I really need to know what you guys think about it. And if you guys need some encouragement I'll give you: Next chap. is one my favorites not only because there will be a little of K&K romance but 'cause of something that will happen. Not telling what but I've kind let some tips in this chap. ::evil grin::

To those worried K&K fan this is a K&K fic so there'll romance but not just yet, I'm planning on torturing dear Kenshin a little more with Seiya-kun. Hihihihi… Well he deserves for being so dense ^_~

Anyhow, THANKS so so much for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them and they kept me inspired. Especial thanks to **Hoshiko **and **Kelly** for kindly beta read this chap and help me with my grammar. You guys are the best!!!! 

**To the reviewers:**

angelica: deixar o Kenshinzinho inseguro foi uma das coisas que me motivou a escrever esse fic. Ai, como eu sou malvada,né?

Crystal: Sorry not too much about Kenshin in this chap but don't worry, I'll try to make it up for, ok?!

LittleDragon5: I hope to remain inspired too. Well I better to ne? Thanks!

Chibi: Sorry for the long delay. Here's more ::winks::

Kyaa-Kyaff: Thanks. Yeah, poor Kenshin ne. I'm so bad to him ::evil grin::

Cabin by the lake: So not too much suspense in this chap. but there'll be more.

Kirikio: Thanks a lot!! ^.^

Rei Ayanami III: Thank you. So you like to read fics during the classes, huh? Well can't blame you.

test: hope you liked this chap ^_~

moonblosson: Yeah, I tend to enjoy a cliffhanger too much ::grins::

Willow: Finally the confession ne? Hope you liked it.

valthestampede: I'll make it up for Kenshin in the future, kay?

Azura Dea: Hope I answered some of your questions

cheerlin: Sorry for taking so long ^.^ Tell me if you liked this chapter, ok? (hope you did!!)

Kaoru Himura!: So you have a bad feeling about Seiya, huh? ::giggles:: Hope I was able to make things more clear to you with this chap.

Yami: Sorry for taking so long… Hope you like this chap.

Shunu No Miko: Hihi... here's your update. I'll try to update next chap. soon, kay?

hosi-ni-onegai: I know I'm a terrible to update. Forgive sessha ne?? 

Naiomi: that would be a very delayed birthday present ne?! But hope you liked and don't forget to tell me what you think of it, kay? 

Shiomei: Thank you!!! You're so sweet!! I'm so flattered you like my story so much ::blushes::

C.G: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you understand but I will try to hurry up with the nest chap!!

Isis 13: Thank you. I'll be waiting for your review ^_~

And please don't forget to leave me a **Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Like always, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

"…" indicates dialogues

'…' indicate thoughts

Warning: This fic contains some spoilers of Jinchuu arc. 

WHEN IT RAINS

Chapter 8

The moon hadn't risen yet when he found the boy next to the river. Yahiko hadn't come too far from the dojo, just far enough to be alone but close enough to be easily found. He held tightly with both of his hands a bokken; he brought them down brutally crashing the wooden sword against his upward knee and breaking it in two, paying no heed to any pain that might have caused. Seiya looked at the pile of broken swords forming close to the boy and he thought it was for the best to stop him before he could ruin all the remaining good wooden swords in the dojo. He mentally pictured a very angry Kaoru after acknowledging that such thing had happened. Besides the poor boy would get seriously hurt if he continued with that. Yes, the best thing he could do was to stop the boy and try to put some sense inside his head. Walking quietly towards the boy, Seiya stopped behind him only a few inches away and took a hold of the next one of Yahiko's victim. The boy turned around hastily to identify whoever was preventing him from continuing his therapy.

Yahiko was very surprised to see Seiya. He knew that sooner or later someone from the dojo would come to talk to him. He was expecting Kenshin or Sanosuke or maybe even Misao but certainly not a completely strange man he had just met. The young samurai glared at the man in front of him, struggling to take back the bokken. Without any warning, Seiya let go of the sword causing Yahiko to stumble backwards and to fall on the ground. 

"What's your problem?" Yahiko snarled at Seiya casting him a menacing glare.

Seiya just ignored him and walked towards a rock, sitting on it. He fixed his eyes on the river aware of the death and confused glare the boy was shooting at him. 

"Hey!!! I'm talking to you!!" Yahiko yelled again.

Seiya drew his eyes away from the river briefly to scan the boy in front of him. Staring back at the water he said in an unwavering and very cold tone, "I was the one who found her. After she'd found out, I mean. The look she on her face, that very disappointed and angry expression was the same one you had on your face just a few minutes ago. Can you imagine how it felt for her to see her own disappointment, anger, hate and sadness all over again only this time tarnishing your features?"

Of all the things Yahiko was expecting, this was not close to one of them. He stared at the man not really knowing what to say next nor sure if he wanted to listen to anything else he could say. But he didn't stop him nor did he object to Seiya when he began to talk.

~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~// 

**(Flashback)**

He had been running for almost an hour, they had decided it was better to split up to go look for her. Seiya had seen the worry plainly setting on her father's face and silently promised him he would bring her back. But as the time passed, his resolution was becoming harder and harder to accomplish and he doubted he would find her. 'How farther could she have gone?' he thought losing a little of the control he was trying hard to maintain. 'Maybe one of the others has already found her. I should go back now. I'm running in circles inside this stupid forest!!' he thought exasperated. 'I hope you're fine Kaoru-chan' concern took place inside his mind. He turned around to go back to the dojo when he heard the anguish sobs coming from near a clump of brushes. He knew right there it was her. Seiya walked toward the whining sound. He didn't have to walk too far to find her. She was sitting on her knees, hands dropped limply on her sides as she looked intently to an object in front of her. He followed her line of sight and found what drew her attention. A wooden branch. He sighed; at least he had found her. 

Seiya carefully approached her not sure of what to do, he reached out a hesitant hand and touched her shoulder. She looked up, tears mixing up with the rain. He could see all her pain and disappointment reflected in her eyes and all he could manage to say was, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Why?", came her inevitable question.

"Kaoru-chan let's go back. You'll get sick." he tried to persuade her.

"I don't care. I just want a reason." She replied emotionless.

"Those were bad people." He stated knowing that wasn't the right answer for someone with an innocent and pure heart like her.

"That's no excuse for the bloodshed I saw, Seiya. You're not supposed to use a real sword. What about the Kamiya Kasshin ryuu? Has my father gone insane?" she said gradually raising her voice, her face held a frustrated expression and her hands were clenched into fists on her lap. Seiya dropped to his knees so he was on the same level as her. He put his hands over hers and said in a flat tone, "What you saw there is the reality. Even in this so-called peace era, blood is shed. That's how things are. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is a beautiful ideal, but that's just what it is, an ideal." he took a moment to regard her puzzled face. A face of someone who could not believe she was hearing that coming from him. And the inevitable doubt echoing inside her mind, if she ever really knew the man in front of her. 

"But otousan he believed in the sword that protects. He created it. So why would he? I just don't understand. He faked it, is that it? Huh??" Kaoru uttered, her voice wavering and full of anguish.

"Kaoru-chan, what you saw before is what we are. Your father's true beliefs. I guess he might have believed in a non-killing technique when he came up with it but he just doesn't anymore."

"And what am I supposed to believe in now? I've trained so far with my heart and soul because I believed in it. And now you're telling me I was wrong in doing so. I can't…" no words came out just a suffocating sob as she buried her head against Seiya's chest. 

~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//

Seiya finished the story, keeping his body completely still the whole time and his eyes never left the water nor showed any change. "I don't know in what conditions you came to know Kaoru or what kind of relationship you two have, but I do know she didn't mean any harm to you by hiding the truth. It's just something she doesn't know exactly how to deal with, something she, herself, hasn't learned to accept yet."

Yahiko listened to everything quietly, his mind trying to arrange all those facts he came to know and all the emotions he was feeling. _'Have I misjudge her? What she felt then is almost the same I'm feeling now, but it was even worse for her, I suppose. Still she should have…'_ anger weighed him down again  

"Whatever, but she was teaching me a lie. I'm going to be the best swordsman in the entire Japan. How can I do that when…", he began to retort but Seiya next words silenced him.  

"She had this image of her father, of a man she and others could look up to because of the principles he claimed to fight for rather than the rigid and distant person he really was."

"So what? I bet that besides lying to herself and others all she did was cry. That's so typical of her!!" Yahiko snapped out.

The boy was taken aback however, when Seiya began to chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I just realized that you don't know her at all, do you? Yes she cried and you can say that she lied. But you have no idea why she kept fighting for what she believed, now do you? One morning, some days after not leaving her bedroom, she set foot in the dojo; face up lifted, bokken in hand, she crossed the floor to where her father stood and faced him. She said, 'I will prove you that the Kamiya Kasshin ryuu is more than beautiful words or just a simple ideal. I will make it real.' And she began to train without another word." Seiya got up, looking down at the boy, he added, "If you can't understand her then you're right, this is not the technique that will make you the best swordsman in Japan. Not because its creator stopped believing in it but because you don't have the same faith in it that she had and still does." The tall man took the remaining intact wooden swords and walked away, leaving Yahiko with his own thoughts.

'Faith…'

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

After Seiya left the dojo to go after Yahiko, a very disturbing silence fell upon the room. Sano was the one who broke it, "Maybe I should go talk to the kid instead of him" he was getting up when Kaoru halted him.

"It's all right, Sano. Seiya can manage it," she voiced softly.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "We have to find out who are those people threatening you, Jou-chan so we can kick their asses!!" Sanosuke said resolute as one of his fists punched the air.

"You're right, Sano but for now Kaoru-dono needs to get some rest," Kenshin stated flatly, his politeness sounding a little forged, "Misao-dono, if you could…" 

"You don't even have to say, Himura. I'll ask the Oniwabanshu to investigate." Misao promptly voiced, not waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I appreciate, Misao-dono," Kenshin said bowing his head to her, "Let me help you, Kaoru-dono", his voice back to his usually calm tone as he held Kaoru's elbow to assist her to her feet.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru sensed the abrupt change in his behavior. _'Is he angry with me?'_ she thought uneasy, but let him guide her, finding a little solace in the way he held her very close to him.

When they got into her bedroom, he led her to her unfolded futon, helping her to lie down. Kenshin was about to get up to leave when she held his arm.

"Kaoru-dono?" the red haired man asked, frowning slightly when she sat up.

"Kenshin, are you mad at me for not telling you?" she murmured shyly, her head dropped.

"Sessha is not mad, Kaoru-dono," he replied quietly.

"Really?" she asked a little happier, a small smile rising up on her lips, only to be lost by his next words.

"But I'm sad…" Kenshin spoke softly.

"I see…it's okay, I understand", Kaoru stammered looking away so he wouldn't see the tears brewing in her eyes.

She gasped when gentle finger touched her chin coaxing her to look at him, but the fingers never left the warmth of her face even when their eyes met.

"Do you know why I'm sad?" Kenshin's voice was smooth. 

They were so close that Kaoru could fell his warm breath caressing her face; she thought she would faint when she manage to stutter an answer, "N-no." 

She was wondering if he had listened her because she said it in such low voice she barely heard herself when he kept on talking softly, "I'm sad because you thought you couldn't tell me, because you were uncertain of my reaction." 

_'And I want you to feel like you can tell me everything just like apparently you feel towards that man' _he heard a restless voice inside his head. A sudden feeling of possessiveness for Kaoru overwhelmed him; he was unaware of the shades of amber sparkling within his violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenshin." Kaoru apologetic tone shoved him off his thoughts. 

"It's all right. Just promise me you'll let me help you," Kenshin requested.

"I do," she answered a little dizzy from lack of sleep. Noticing that, Kenshin coaxed her to lie down. Kaoru had already surrendered to a comfortable and very much need sleep when Kenshin leaned his head down to tenderly kiss her forehead. He quietly walked to a corner where he sat down, one knee raised slightly and one of his arms enclosed his sword supported on his shoulder. Kenshin dropped his head a little and closed his eyes. It was getting harder each time to hold back his feelings for Kaoru and a part of him knew that for fact very well. 

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 

After returning from his talk with Yahiko, Seiya found the house silent, and the dojo empty.. He stopped by the porch where Sanosuke was lying down. Seiya regarded the man for a moment, before asking him, "Where's she?"

The street fighter lazily snapped one eye open at the man in front of him, deciding to disregard his question in order to provoke the newcomer, Sanosuke inquired his own question "Where's Yahiko?"

Seiya glared at him and replied shortly, "He's coming." And right after he said that, Yahiko popped up near the gate, drawing both men's attention. The boy approached them, gasping for air from the run he snorted, "Where's Kaoru?"

Sano smirked, _'so the guy did it. Maybe he's not that bad.'_

"She's resting." He said briefly.    

Yahiko turned around and headed towards the dojo. He stopped in the way to it, and without turning he shouted over his shoulders, "Tell busu I'll be in the dojo practicing and she better get well soon to train me."

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Seiya slid the door open quietly as he stepped inside Kaoru's bedroom. He approached her futon in order to check on her when he felt the same hostility from before, but this time coming from a corner in the room. He looked at the shadow, knowing who he would find there. That man again. There was something about him that wasn't right. The ki surrounding him was incredible powerful. 

Kenshin sensed his presence even before he came into her bedroom. His first instinct was to lunge in the direction of the intruder, preventing him from getting near her. He fought his instincts and not sensing any threat coming from him, he opted to watch his behavior, readying himself though. When the man approached Kaoru's bed however, Kenshin had to summoned all his self-control to remain still. Whereas he succeeded in keeping his body motionless, he couldn't do anything about his raging emotions and even he was surprised by the aggressive ki he radiated towards Seiya.

They kept the same stance for some minutes; Seiya staring angrily down at Kenshin; Kenshin glaring up at him under lowered brows as well. The growing hostility between the two of them seemed to disrupt Kaoru's peaceful sleep because she stirred restlessly, causing both men to quiet down. 

No word was exchanged between them and as soon as Seiya came he left. _'It's time to get some answers.'_

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open, she languidly stretched her arms as she sat up. She blinked several times when she realized that Kenshin was still there, sitting in a corner. _'Mou!! Kenshin no baka! You'll be sore from sitting like that for so long.'_

"You're awake." Kenshin lifted his head to look at her, _'I would like to see her waking up more often' _he caught himself thinking as he watched her. "Oro!" he blurted out loud.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

"N-nothing, Kaoru-dono. Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

"Actually I think I'll take a bath first," she said thoughtfully, her index finger pressed against her cheek.

Kenshin smiled at her as he got up, "So sessha will prepare the bath for you."

"You don't have to," she said in hurry. _'Mou Kenshin when are you going to stop acting so polite and distant and be more…'  _

"But I want to," Kenshin replied tenderly, fixing his eyes on her in a way that made her own eyes widened in surprise as she watched him leaving her bedroom.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

"Are you sure about this?" Seiya asked to the man that sat in front of him at a table in the Akabeko. It was good he had found one of his old informant so fast.

"Positive. It's him. And everything else I told you is completely precise too,"

"I see…" Seiya's expression held a very angry and disconcerted frown.

"What are you going to do? This guy… He's not an ordinary swordsman," the other man pointed out, not concern, just curious.

"Good job. That's all, you can go now," Seiya said, brusquely handing some amount of money to the man.

He sat deep in his thoughts for a long time after the man walked away and almost didn't realize when Tae approached his table.

"Has your friend left already, Seiya-kun? Can I get you anything?" Tae asked him courteously.

Seiya looked at her seriously, "No, thank you Tae. But why don't you take a break so we can talk a little?"

"That would be nice. There's a lot of talking to catch up with."

"Exactly. Why don't you start telling all about Kaoru's death months ago?" Seiya's voice was cold and demanding.

Tae gasped, taken completely by surprised, she let go of the tray she was holding. It fell on the ground producing a loud sound that reverberated through the entire restaurant.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

"It's perfect, Kenshin. You can stop now." Kaoru shouted from the bathhouse. He had been throwing woods into the fire to heat her bath but considering the amount of steam coming out of there was no need for doing it anymore. Kenshin walked towards the dojo. He decided to see how Yahiko was doing. He hadn't seen the boy since he came back. When he came in, however, he didn't find Yahiko but Seiya silently standing at the center of the room his back to Kenshin. Considering that it would be better to both of them and to Kaoru as well if they try to get along, he went to talk to him.

"You're back," Kenshin began but promptly realized the battle aura directed against him coming from the other man.

"Unsheathe your sword," Seiya demanded fiercely

"What…" Kenshin faltered, confusion coming over his face.

"I said draw your sword and fight me Battousai!!" Seiya growled turning around to face him.

 ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Kaoru's entire body, with the exception of her head, was sunk under the warm water. She couldn't remember enjoying a bath in a long time. _'I feel much better now after telling them the truth,'_ she mused. Kaoru was feeling very peaceful, her thoughts free of worries, when she heard the metallic piercing sound of two swords clashing against each other and two battle cries she recognized instantly. Her heart stopped beating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC

AN.: Especial thanks to **Kelly, Isis 13 and Hoshiko (Animegirl18 aka Hoshiko)** for beta reading this chapter. Thanks for the help guys!! 

So how was it? I know, cliffhanger!!! Sorry! Please don't hate me for ending like that. I'll try to get the next chapter ready soon. Some of you mentioned about the lack of romance but that's because I'm trying to develop the story first and K&K relationship as well. But don't worry I'll add more romance to it! Well not before a good ol' drama before, right?! About Yahiko reaction I hope now is clearer why he overreacted like that. ^_^ I would like to thank everybody who's reading and enjoying my story. ^__^ 

Leave me a review and tell me what you think, ok?!

To all the reviewers a HUGE thanks!!! 

Hoshiko: Thanks again! Glad you liked that scene.

Kyanos: I'm so glad you didn't find boring. I didn't take too long this time, right? ^_~ Hope you like this chap.

Willow: *hides afraid of her rabid squirrels attack* Didn't take long this time ne? Please forgive sessha.

Gypsy-chan: Glad you liked. More waff in future chapters, ok?! Oh and BTW, I love your site, it's so kawaii!!

Naiomi: Thanks for the e-mail. I'm the one who should thank you million of times for liking my story!! Hope you liked this chapter.

Yukishiro-sama 1546 (thais?): Poxa!! Eu fiquei tão contente c/ sua review, vc nem tem idéia!! E mais feliz ainda por vc ter gostado do meu fic!! *risos* Não se preocupe de forma alguma vc me encheu o saco!! Eu sou de São Paulo, e vc? Espero que tenha recebido o e-mail. Vc é fã do Enishi? Digo isso por causa do seu nome.

lere: Don't give up, please!! I'm glad you liked last chap. Thank you!

Kelly: I know I constantly annoy you a lot with my e-mails but thank you again!! ^_~

Sereko: OMG! Your review was so encouraging!! It made me so happy^____^ Hope you enjoyed this chap. as well.

marstanuki: *giggles* Be sure I only took the name. This Seiya is a total guy! I just like the name. Please update Timeless. I love that story!!

Moonwind: I'm so glad you liked Seiya. I was worried people would hate him! Thanks!!! Hope you got the e-mail

prettyLúthien: K&K will get together…soon! Thanks!!

chibicherry: Thanks! I'm so happy you liked! I know, sometimes updating is really hard…

Isis13: Hope you liked the last version. Thank you!!!!

Chibi-lua: Eu tb gosto do Kenshin ciumento e inseguro. Hehehe...

Luraia Soul: I would never laugh of your question and it's not stupid at all. Sessha means "this unworthy one" Its how Kenshin refers to himself. If you have any other question just e-mail me or leave me a review, kay?!

Azura Dea: Hey! Glad you reviewed. Thank you so much!!  


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Like always, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

"…" indicates dialogues

'…' indicates thoughts

Warning: This fic contains some spoilers of Jinchuu arc. 

WHEN IT RAINS

Chapter 9

Kenshin watched the man's back standing in the center of the dojo. The entire house was taken by an overwhelming silence only slightly disturbed, from time to time, by the wind playing with the grass and the sakura trees. The red-haired samurai noticing the strong battle aura directed against him coming from the other man, knew something was wrong. But before he could say anything the other man spoke to him wrathfully, "Unsheathe your sword!"   

"What…" Kenshin faltered confused.

"I said draw your sword and fight me Battousai!!" Seiya growled turning around to face him.

Kenshin's eyes leveled up slowly to meet Seiya's as realization came to him. Of course the younger man would like to know more about the male who lived in the same house as Kaoru. That shouldn't be much of a surprise to him. So, the stranger knew about his past. Who he had been; who he still was. Once more his past had brought problems to Kaoru despite his will to prevent it. For Seiya, the fact that he had once been known as Battousai was reason enough to start a fight, reason enough to want him far away from Kaoru as possible. Did he think of Kenshin as a threat to Kaoru when all he wanted was to protect her? Kenshin felt his blood heating as anger began to rise up inside of him but he fought against it.

"I don't know why you want to fight me but sessha has no intention to do the same. A fight between the two of us won't do any good to Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said summoning all his calm.

"Cut it out, Battousai! I know the danger you represent to her. Can you imagine my surprise when I found out that despite all the other threats, the more dangerous one was living right under her roof? None other than the bloody and cruel slaughterer Battousai." Seiya shouted taking one step towards Kenshin. "So give it a break with the polite talking."

"Sessha's only wish is to protect Kaoru-dono and you're wrong if you think she doesn't know exactly who sessha was. She has no problem with it." Kenshin stated unwaveringly, not changing his speech pattern. 

"I'm sure she doesn't. What lies did you tell her so she would accept you so kindly?" Seiya asked dryly, taking of his overcoat and exposing the two swords he had.  

"Sessha told her no lies; she knows about my past. Maybe you can ask her if you wish." Kenshin voiced, his violet eyes never leaving Seiya's. 

"So you've poisoned her mind! She would have never opened the doors of her house for someone like you!" Seiya yelled back at him, pointing an accusingly finger toward Kenshin.

"Sessha thinks you don't know Kaoru-dono as well as you believe you do," the red-haired man's voice held a tinge of sarcasm.

"Shut up. She is a nice person and I'm sure you took advantage of this kindness. If you did anything else to her you bastard I swear I'll… Enough of this! Draw you sword!!" Seiya snapped annoyed by the so passive way Kenshin talked with him. _'What the hell is wrong with this guy? If I didn't know for sure I'd laugh if somebody said to me he is in fact the hitokiri Battousai.'_

"No! Sessha won't fight you!" Kenshin stated factually.

"You won't?! Very well!" Seiya started to walk from side to side, his eyes locked with Kenshin's. "It seems you care for Kaoru's welfare don't you?"

Kenshin's brows knit at the sudden change of matter and the ironic tone in his voice. What was that man up to? Determined to find out, Kenshin just nodded.

"Good, because now maybe you can explain some things I've learned today that I quite don't understand yet. If you care so much for her well-being why would you be the cause of making her travel to Kyoto, risking her life to fight against a Shishio's faction?" Seiya's voice was defiant. 

"That was…" Kenshin began to reply but was promptly interrupted by Seiya's words. 

"Or maybe you can tell me about the time when she was kidnapped by another former hitokiri."       

"Enough. You don't know what you're talk about." Kenshin tried again, keeping his voice low and even, trying to hold on his voice the self-control his body was fighting against as showed clearly by his darkened face, his gritted teeth and the sweat streaming down his temple.  

Sensing the changes in Kenshin's stance, more aggressive, Seiya knew he was close of losing his cool, _'Almost there. I just have to hit the right spot.' _And he knew exactly what subject would do the work. 

"But what I would like to know most about is… wait, maybe you could show me so I would know exactly where you found her fake dead body."

Kenshin's head jerked forward, his eyes widened and confronted Seiya's defiant stare. But his eyes, far from actually seeing the other man, were filled with the vision from the painful memory Seiya's words had brought back to him. Kaoru's lifeless body pinned against the wall by the sword pierced through her chest and that horrible cross shaped scar scratched on her cheek.  Seiya's hard words had opened a wound still too fresh in his heart; a wound he knew would never completely heal. All the anger he was holding back burst out, claiming to take control of his body, all of it concentrated in only one person who had ignited everything. The man in front of him. The intruder. Seiya.

"I said enough!" Kenshin snapped out, lunging forward so quickly Seiya didn't even have the chance to draw his own sword. Instead he blocked the attack with the hilt of his katana still sheathed. Still the attack had been so powerful that he stumbled backwards unable to absorb the blow completely.   

Even if a little surprised by Kenshin's reaction, Seiya didn't suppress the disdainful smirk and the taunt in his tone when he said, "There! Now you're finally ready to fight. Let's see if you're as good as people say you are." Seiya took his stance and drawing his sword; he ran towards the red haired samurai. He brought his sword down only to meet Kenshin's blade, causing a metal scream to reverberate through the dojo.

Blocking the attack, Kenshin shoved Seiya's sword aside just to swiftly duck and hit Seiya's abdomen with his sakabatou. 

The younger man's breath caught in his throat and he gritted his teeth at the powerful blow but he didn't fall back. Instead he rotated his body and thrust his blade against Kenshin's back. 

Anticipating Seiya's move, Kenshin blocked the deadly blow using the scabbard of his sword. However he didn't see Seiya drawing another sword, a shorter one, in time to stop the strike entirely. The younger man had aimed to stab his chest but Kenshin dodged so the blow hit his shoulder cutting it slightly. 

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Kaoru's entire body, with the exception of her head, was sunk under the warm water. She couldn't remember enjoying a bath in a long time. _'I feel much better now after telling them the truth,'_ she mused. Kaoru was feeling very peaceful, her thoughts free of worries, when she heard the metallic piercing sound of two swords clashing against each other and two battle cries she recognized instantly. Her heart stopped beating. _'Kenshin and Seiya! What's going on?!'_ Without further thoughts, she got out of the water tub, grabbed her yukata, not caring to dry herself up, she put on it, her trembling fingers fumbling at the sash. Concerned, she sped up to the place where the sounds of a fight came from.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Kenshin stood glaring at Seiya who was scornfully smiling at him, a victorious look on his face. Kenshin's hand came over his wounded shoulder, not quite believing he had been hit, angry when he saw his blood in his hand and the pleased expression his opponent's face took on.

"It seems like you're not that good. I should have known. People get carried away sometimes, especially when it's about a legend. It must be hard for you, you know, being only a shadow of what you once were," Seiya said nonchalantly, his lips curved up in distaste. 

Those words reached Kenshin, releasing something inside of him, an anger he couldn't name. The man was having fun! The man was testing his will and strength to protect Kaoru. Kenshin sheathed his sword, eyes shadowed by his bangs but underneath the shadows they flashed slightly amber.

"Already giving up!? Don't you think is too presumption of you to believe you can protect her when you can't even fight me?" Seiya taunted once more.

When Kenshin looked up it wasn't the same controlled and calm man who had been standing there before. His violet eyes had changed color, they're amber. Cold and impassive narrowed amber eyes. His once serious expression replaced by a cruel unbreakable one. His lips curled into a sadistic smile. He had had enough. He would show to Seiya he could protect Kaoru, including from him. Kenshin took a step towards the other man not breaking his gaze, he said low but roughly, "It's pathetic the fact that a simple scratch would make you so pleased. But enjoy it because your sword won't touch me again."

Seiya raised an eyebrow at him. The man standing in front of him at that moment was a completely different one from the one he had been fighting. But refusing to show any sign of fear, Seiya replied firmly, "I'm not afraid of you Battousai. Come."

Kenshin grinned mockingly at him, "You're lying. I can see the hesitation in your eyes. Whoever you faced before, believe me, you're not ready for this," he finished, taking a battoujutsu stance.

They stood still for a moment that the tension would make seem as an eternity to anyone watching the scene, but all of sudden they charged at each other. The two of them knowing that was the strike to decide the fight.

"Hiten Mitsurug…"

"No!! Stop it!!" Kaoru had just entered the dojo, hands over her open mouth, a perplexed and shocked expression on her face.

Both Kenshin and Seiya stopped dead in their tracks by her fearful scream. She looked, eyes widened, from one man to the other. Breathing heavily, her hands left her mouth and came over her heart, after getting her ability of speech back, she finally spoke, "What happened? Kenshin? …Seiya? Why were you two fighting each other?"

Kenshin sheathed his sword; he closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously when his gaze turned back to normal he looked at her trembling form, "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry."

"The hell with you!" Seiya snapped to Kenshin and turning to Kaoru he added calmer, "Kaoru, do you have any idea of who this man is?"

"Seiya, what…? She narrowed her eyes attempting to understand what he meant.

Seiya snorted. "For crying out loud! He's the hitokiri Battousai and you accepted him in your house! What were you thinking? What did he tell you so you would invited him in?" Seiya demanded accusingly.  

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin for a moment as Seiya's words registered in her mind and she finally understood what was going on. Kenshin had an apologetic and sad expression on his face and seeing him like that made her a little angry at Seiya for being so precipitate to judge him.

She turned to Seiya and spoke, voice full of certainty, "He told me the truth; I invited him in and then he told me his name: Himura Kenshin. That's more than enough for me." 

Seiya regarded her for a while, a look of pure disbelief on his face. Puzzled, he asked as if he was a little offended by her lack of explanation, "Why? He must have told you something. He must have lied, otherwise… I just don't get it, Kaoru."

"Kenshin never lied to me. I told him I didn't care about his past." She replied tossing Kenshin a candid smile. He thanked her silently with one of his own; remembering how much meaning that acceptance had had to him.   

"How could you not care? It was his past that almost got you killed. How could you not care about the past of a man who killed his own wife? Do you know about her? Or don't you care about her either?" Seiya asked skeptically.

Kenshin's head jerked up and he glared at Seiya, feeling the urge to knock him down and would have if only Kaoru wasn't standing between them.  

"Enough of this Seiya. You have no right to say those things; you don't know Kenshin! And besides everything you think you know about him and his past I know better. Everything." Kaoru exclaimed firmly. Her face took on a serious expression.

"Very well then." Seiya nodded briskly. His voice rough, he added, "but can you tell me just one more thing? If you don't care about his past if you're willing to accept him knowing what you know, why can't you do the same for your father? Why can't you forgive him and accept who he was?"

"That's totally different! My father…he was…" Kaoru stammered.

"A killer just like him." Seiya stated pointing at Kenshin. "There's no difference except the one in your head and I would like to know which is. Because that's the only way I can understand how you could open the doors of your heart to this man and yet not find in the same heart the will to forgive your own father. You tell me not to judge him when you do exactly the same to us, to both me and your father." Seiya uttered every word louder and angrier than the previous one.

"This is not about you." Kaoru replied, bringing her hands to her head in frustration.

Seiya shook his head, sheathing his sword he turned to leave not before saying, "If it's about your father then it's about me and if you're still angry with him then you must be angry with me as well."

Kaoru stood there for a moment, looking at his retreating figure trying to digest what he had said to her to find any truth in those words. She had to admit he was right on the fact that she was still angry with her father. She needed closure on that matter, maybe that was her chance. Kenshin's words drew her off her inner reflection.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?" He asked concerned for her lack of movement.

She peered at him and blinked a few times. "Me?! What are you talking about? Look at you! You're bleeding!" She was at his side in two shakes, carefully examining his shoulder. "Oh Kenshin! I'm so sorry for what happen! Stupid Seiya!"

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at her outburst against the other man. It brought a silly smile to his face. 

"Do you want me to call Megumi?" Kaoru asked a little exasperated and confused with the happy face he held.

"Sessha doesn't think it's necessary it's only a scratch." But seeing the deep frown on her face he added, "Maybe you can help sessha to bandage it."

"Of course!" more careful than usual she motioned to help him walk, supporting his good arm around her shoulder. Kenshin held back a grin, considering all the wounds he had suffered after his arrival at the dojo this was nothing, nor even the scratch he had said it was. But he couldn't help the warm feeling that wrapped his heart because of Kaoru's extra careful towards him. She was probably feeling guilt, though and if that could ease her than he would indulge her, besides he was enjoying it immensely.

After properly helping him sitting, Kaoru went to fetch the first aid box but she almost dropped it when she came back and saw that he was trying to take off his gi all by himself. "Kenshin! Wait; let me help you. Mou! You're still bleeding!"

"Here." She said gently holding his injured arm and freeing it from the gi's sleeve. "Just a second so I can clean it up." 

But Kenshin was past from hearing her or caring for the wound on his shoulder. She was kneeling in front him. So very close. His arm supported on her lap. So soft. He was breathing in her scent; the strong smell of jasmine making him dizzy. So pleasant. 

He was so lost at that moment he didn't even notice the sigh of contentment he let out. His closed eyes slid open and his breath caught in his throat. She must have got out of her bath in a hurry; she was visibly still wet, making the yukata clung to her showing all the curves of her body. Kenshin swallowed hard. Her hair was down and damp, casually enveloping her shoulders. He felt her moving away and the sudden unpleasant lost of her warmth. But she was back after a brief moment with some bandages. She slightly bent towards him to wrap them over his shoulder, making sure to put the right amount of pressure as she cover it so it'd stop bleeding. "Is this all right?" She asked softly. He nod, her warm body slightly pressed to his making difficult to voice an entire phrase. He sighed again, she was so close to his grasp, that all he had to do was to reach out for her. Could he?

Kaoru heard him sighing and thought she was doing something wrong but when she peered down at him and saw his contented face, his half closed eyes, a half-hearted smile curved her lips. _'He's so relaxed. It doesn't even seem that he got hurt.'  _Unconsciously she reached out a hand to touch his cheek. When she felt him stiffening, she quickly pulled it back ashamed of her boldness and impropriety. 

When Kenshin felt her backing off he swiftly grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she hurried to explain but he interrupted her.

"It's okay. I don't mind…" Kenshin breathed out.

"Hey! What are the two of you doing here?" came a questioning voice from outside.

Kaoru pulled out her hand completely. Surprised, they both looked hurriedly at the spike-haired man leaned against the doorframe, an eyebrow raise at them. 

"Sano!" Kaoru called out.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" Kaoru hastened to answer, blushing slightly. "I was just helping Kenshin with his injury."

"Dressed like that?" Sano asked, a bright smirk on his lips, he leered at her from top to toe. 

Kenshin smacked his friend mentally. Kaoru, on the other hand, not quiet understanding what he meant, brows draw together; she eyed herself. Realization hitting her, she yelped and blushed furiously bringing her arms to cover her chest. "Mou!" She shouted, running towards her bedroom. 

Kenshin turned a stern glare on the tall man. 

"What?! I'm not blind!" he replied matter of fact. "Anyway, what was she talking about? What injury?" he asked and looking at Kenshin's shoulder he added, "Who?"

"Seiya." Kenshin replied quietly.

"Wow! The two of you are fighting already?! It means there's still hope for you." Sano said with a mocking smile on his lips. "Did he get to kick your ass?"

Looking towards the door Kaoru had just passed through, Kenshin recalled the way she took care of his wound. A genuine smile curved up his lips at her memory and he simply replied, "Not really. I quite enjoyed it"        

~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me!! I really appreciate all you comments! The fact that people are still reading and enjoying my story makes me very happy!!

Hope I've answered some of the questions you guys made. But just to make it clear, when Seiya was talking about Kaoru's *death* he was making a reference to what happened during Revenge arc.

Especial thanks to **Kelly, Hoshiko and Isis13 **for beta reading this chapter.

So did you like this chapter? Let me know. Review.


End file.
